


Rubeus Hagrid erstes Jahr in Hogwarts

by maifiction25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, F/F, Fanfiction, Gryffindor, Hagrid - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kimmkorn, Longbottom - Freeform, Magic, Magicians, Malfoy, Ravenclaw, Rubeus hagrid - Freeform, Slytherin, gelöert Grindelwald, jkrowling
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maifiction25/pseuds/maifiction25
Summary: Rubeus ist ein Halbriese und hätte niemals damit gerechnet, eine offizielle Einladung nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu erhalten. Und doch sitzt er schon bald im Hogwartsexpress und ist auf dem Weg in sein erstes Abenteuer. Doch schnell geht einiges schief und Rubeus muss dich mit einigen Zauberern seiner Schule rumschlagen, die weitaus mächtiger sind als er.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The beautiful J.K.Rowling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+beautiful+J.K.Rowling).



"Rubeus! Wo steckst du denn nun schon wieder? Es wird langsam wirklich dunkel!", Mister Hagrids Stimme schallt laut durch die schon recht dunkle Dämmerung. Rubeus war groß und stark, obwohl er erst 10 Jahre alt war, und das wusste Mister Hagrid natürlich auch. Doch Rubeus war noch immer sein Sohn und er machte sich ständig sorgen um ihn, wenn er zu lange wegblieb, um nach irgendwelchen Tieren im Wald zu suchen. Die Sorgen eines Vaters, dachte Mister Hagrid und spähte angestrengt in die nahende Nacht hinein.

 

 

"Rubeus!"

 

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich komm ja schon, Paps.", die tiefe Stimme kam aus dem Gebüsch links neben dem Haus der Hagrids. Mister Hagrid wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Sohn schlammbeschmutzt aus dem Gebüsch kommen. Wenn er so durch die Nacht streifte, das schwarze Haar ungepflegt und ein unergründlicher Blick in den Augen, dann sah er seiner Mutter ähnlicher als sonst. Seine Mutter, dachte Mister Hagrid. Sie hatte sie verlassen, doch Mister Hagrid wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Manche Dinge sollten nun mal für immer der Vergangenheit angehören.

 

"Sag mal, wo warst du denn schon wieder unterwegs? So kannst du doch unmöglich ins Haus kommen, du machst ja alles dreckig!"

 

Der kleine, naja eigentlich eher große, Hagrid zog die buschigen Augenbrauen hoch und dann zusammen, als würde er tief nachdenken und verschiedenen Gedanken gleichzeitig nachhängen: "Na, nu' müssen wir uns nu' ma' wat ausdenken, nicht wah'?"

 

"Rubeus Hagrid, bitte sprich die Wörter ganz und so deutlich wie möglich aus. Mein Junge, so versteht doch niemand, was du sagst." , man würde erwarten, dass Mister Hagrid dies mit einer strengen Stimme sagte, doch in seinem Tonfall schwang nichts außer Liebe mit. Liebe zu seinem Sohn, der groß und stark war. Zu seinem Sohn, der riesig aber unendlich lieb war. Zu seinem Sohn, seinem Fleisch und Blut.

 

Rubeus grinste seinen Vater an. Und dieses grinsen ließ seine Augen ganz eng werden, da seine Wangen sehr rund und voll waren. Mister Hagrid sah zu seinem Sohn auf, etwas, dass schon lange zu dem Leben der zwei dazugehörte, und lächelte zurück. Dann sagte er in seiner besten strenger VaterStimme:"So und nun halt still! Wir müssen dich sauber machen." Mister Hagrid zog elegant seinen Zauberstab- Kirschholz, 10 Zoll, glatt, nicht flexibel, Drachenherzfaser- aus dem Mantel und richtete ihn auf sein Kind. Ohne einen laut von sich zu geben, schwang er den Zauberstab einmal anmutig und schon nach wenigen Sekunden war Rubeus wieder blitze blank geputzt.

 

Hagrid strahlte vor Freude und Bewundern:"Wow, danke. Ehrlich danke, paps! Das wa' ja unglaublich! Irgendwie hat das ganz doll' gekitzelt." Hagrid kicherte vor sich hin, bis sein Vater ihn anwies, ins Haus zu gehen.

 

Rubeus stapfte die Stufen hoch, drückte sich an seinem alten Herrn vorbei und trampelte in Richtung Küche. Sein Vater folgte und hörte schon nach einigen Sekunden, wie der Wasserkessel auf dem Herd anfing zu zischen. Gerade rechtzeitig ,dachte Mister Hagrid und eilte in die kleine Küche.

 

Rubeus hatte es sich auf seinem riesigen roten Stuhl bequem gemacht und zupfte an seinem zerschlissenen Pullover Ärmeln rum. Als sein Vater eintrat, blickte er auf und erzählte mit glänzenden Augen, was er alles entdeckt hatte:"Weißt du was ich heut' gefund'n hab? N' Kaninchenbau! So verrückt! Die war'n ganz klein und schnuckelig! Aber als ich kam, da sind 'se einfach weggelauf'n und dann stand ich da ganz allein." Rubeus machte eine betrübte Miene, bis sein Vater ihm eine Riesen Tasse Pfefferminztee hinstellte und sich zu ihm gesellte, auf einen Stuhl, der so gebaut war, dass er mit seinem Sohn am selben Tisch sitzen konnte. Rubeus nahm einen Schluck des Tees und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas entspannter und ging dann auch schnell erneut in Begeisterung über. Seine Vater nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, also begann Rubeus weiterzuerzählen:"Also...da war'n se alle weg. BIs auf eins! Da war dieses Baby Kaninchen und es schaute mich aus Ries'n groß'n Augen an. Also nahm ich es hoch und gab es einem Kuss auf die kleine Nase. Dann hab ich es Hoppel genannt. Ich fand, der Name passt. Und dann hab ich mit Hoppel nach seiner Familie gesucht, aber die war'n schon weg. Also hab ich einen Spaziergang mit ihm gemacht, aber dann hast du mich gerufen, und dann hat er sich erschreckt und ist weggehoppelt, der Hoppel."

 

Sein Vater nahm einen Schluck des Tees und verzog das Gesicht. Heiß, dachte er. Dann richtete er seine ruhigen Augen auf Rubeus und sagte:"Das tut mir leid, Junge. Aber du konntest ja nicht ewig draußen bleiben. Es ist Winter und es wird so schnell dunkel. Nicht zu vergessen, die Kälte! Du hättest dich erkälten können, verstehst du?"

 

Rubeus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sagte allein mit seinen Augen Ich werde so gut wie nie krank, dass weißt du. Und es stimmte, Mister Hagrid wusste das. Aber er wollte Rubeus wie ein normalen Jungen erziehen, und dazu gehörten nun mal bestimmte Regeln.

 

Mister Hagrid zuckte nur mit den Achseln und trank seinen Tee. Rubeus sah ihn an und dachte so ein guter Vater, mein Paps. Dann trank auch er seinen Tee, den er nach zwei großen Schlücken auch schon geleert hatte.Mit einem Klirren stellte er die Tasse ab und stand, etwas ungeschickt, von seine, Stuhl auf. Er merkte, dass er müde war. Das ganze herumlaufen hatten ihn erschöpft. Er gähnte laut und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen "Gute Nacht, Paps" von seinem Vater. Dann ging er bis zum Ende des Hauses, zu seinem extra vergrößerten Zimmer und ließ sich mit Schuhen und Pullover ins Bett fallen. Bevor er einschlief hörte er, wie sein Vater zur Tür kam und das Licht löschte.

 

Kurz bevor die erlösende Dunkelheit des Schlafs Rubeus mit sich nahmen, konnte er noch ein leises "Träum gut, mein Junge." wahrnehmen. Doch ehe er verstand, wer da sprach, da war er auch schon weg. Gefangen im Land der Träume. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Hey, ich hoffe euch hat der erste Teil von meiner Geschichte gefallen. Ich sehe schon ganz klar vor mir, wie es weitergeht. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt dran und danke fürs lesen.

 

Alle Figuren gehören JKRowling. Sie hat die Figuren, sowie die Welt erschaffen und hat damit das Urheberrecht. Dies ist eine FanFiction.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubeus ist ein Halbriese und hätte niemals damit gerechnet, eine offizielle Einladung nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu erhalten. Und doch sitzt er schon bald im Hogwartsexpress und ist auf dem Weg in sein erstes Abenteuer. Doch schnell geht einiges schief und Rubeus muss dich mit einigen Zauberern seiner Schule rumschlagen, die weitaus mächtiger sind als er.

Rubeus Hagrid wachte früh am morgen auf. Er setzte sich im seinem riesigen Bett auf und rieb sich den Staub aus den Augen. Obwohl er groß war, hatte er nie viel Schlaf benötigt.

Nun rappelte er sich auf und streifte seine Stiefel ab, mit denen er am Abend zuvor einfach ins Bett gefallen war. In Socken schnappte er sich einen frischen Pullover und schlich so leise es ging ins Bad, in der Hoffnung, seinen Vater nicht geweckt zu haben.

Als er vor dem riesigen Spiegeln stand, da murmelte er vor sich selbst ein:"Du bist schon wieder gewachsen" hin und streifte seinen Pullover ab. Er war noch nicht einmal elf Jahre alt und doch schon über 1,90 groß. Verrückt, einfach nur verrückt, dachte er sich und drehte den Wasserhahn des Waschbeckens auf. Mit seinen breiten Händen schöpfte er Wasser aus dem laufenden Strahl und wusch sich einmal gründlich sein Gesicht. Sein Vater legte sehr viel Wert darauf, dass Hagrid sich wie ein wahrer Engländern benahm, auch wenn seine Gene dies teilweise erschwerten.

Dann griff der junge Halbriese zu seiner Zahnbürste und putze sich so schnell es ging einmal ordentlich die Zähne. Im nu war sein Atem wieder frisch un er zog sich den braunen ausgefransten Pullover an, welcher an den Ärmeln schon etwas zu knapp für ihn war. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel und auf seine Frisur rollte er die Augen. Egal was er tat, seine Haare sahen immer aus wie ein Vogelnest.

"Ich mag zwar Vöglein, aber n' Vogelnest auf'm Kopf is' doof." , sagte Rubeus zu seinem Spiegelbild und strich sich danach dennoch einmal durch die schwarzen wuscheligen Haare. Manche Angewohnheiten bleib'n für immer...

Als er im Bad fertig war öffnete er die Tür und schlich leise zurück in sein Zimmer. Rubeus schnappte sich seine dunklen Lederstiefel in Größe 45 und schlich auf Zehnspitzen durchs Haus. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich Frühstück für seinen Vater machen sollte, so wie er es immer für ihn tat, doch hinter der Haustür der Hagrids wartete eine ganze Welt auf ihn. Wieso also Zeit vergeuden? Er schnappte sich fünf Scheiben Brot und dazu noch etwas Käse und zwei Äpfel. Rubeus war im Wachstum und deshalb so gut wie immer hungrig.

Bevor er jedoch zur Tür rausrannte, schnappte er sich noch schnell Mantel, Mütze und Schal und verpackte sich dann warm in ihnen. Nachdem er dies getan hatte, riss er die Tür auf und schnappte verblüfft nacht Luft. Es schneite! Und nicht nur ein bisschen, nein! Es lagen mindestens acht Zentimeter hoch Schnee.

Der Wind blies Rubeus schon jetzt kalt ins Gesicht und er schloss os schnell es ging die Tür, damit es nicht zu kalt im Haus werden würde. Dann blickte er nach oben und sah ein Meer aus Wolken aus denen leise Schnee rieselte.

"Wunderschön!", sagte Rubeus. Und er meinte es auch so, denn es war wahrlich wunderschön. Der Wind brachte den Schnee zum tanzen und dieser wirbelte um Rubeus als sollte auch er zum Takte der Natur tanzen. Der junge Hagrid trat langsam die drei Stufen der Eingangstreppe herunter und lief dann in Richtung des Waldes, welcher etwa einen zweiminütigen Fußmarsch für einen Menschen beansprucht hätte, ihn aber nur eine Minute kostete. Er verstaute sein Frühstück in seiner gigantischen Jackentasche und fing dann an vergnügt zu pfeifen.

Er stapfte immer weiter ihn den Wald hinein, um ihn herum wurde es immer stiller, bis man bald nur noch den Klang seines erfundenen Pfeifliedes hörte. An einer Lichtung angelangt, blieb Rubeus stehen. Auch die Lichtung war mit Schnee bedeckt, wenn auch etwas weniger als außerhalb des Waldes. Er war vielleicht fünf oder sechs Minuten von seinem Zuhause entfernt, und doch fühlte es sich an, als wäre es eine andere Welt.

Langsam ließ Rubeus sich zu Boden sinken und legte sich auf den Rücken. Die Kälte und Nässe des Schnees störten ihn nicht weiter. Er genoß das Gefühl, in der Stille zu Baden und nach ein paar Minuten fing er sogar an, seine Arme und Beine so zu bewegen, dass sie am Ende einen Schneeengel darstellten. Es machte Spaß und Rubeus lachte und kicherte vor sich hin. Dan spürte er, wie etwas auf seinen Bauch hopste und spähte an sich herunter zu seinem Bauch.

"Hoppel!", stieß er überrascht aber hocherfreut aus. Dann setzte er sich langsam auf, nahm das kleine Kaninchen in die Hände und sagte:"Ich dacht' schon, wir würd'n uns nie wieder seh'n. Aber du konntest wohl auch nich' ohne mich leb'n, ne? Haha, herrlich! Da freu ich mich aber!" Während Rubeus das sagte kraulte er Hoppel den kleinen Hals und zog dann sein Frühstück aus der Tasche. Ganz gemächlich breitet er alles vor sich aus und setzte Hoppel dann ab, damit dieser sich etwas zum essen aussuchen könnte. Rubeus selbst griff zum Käse und zwei Scheiben Brot, während Hoppel alles nur argwöhnisch beschnüffelte.

"Na, jetzt sei doch nich' so. Da ist nix vergiftet. Ich bin dein Freund, weißte? Ich tu dir nichts böses an. Versprochen!"

Und dann biss Rubeus ein großes Stück Brot ab und schob sich kurz darauf auch noch etwas Käse zwischen den Lippen durch in den Mund. Hoppel machte es ihm nach und nahm einen deutlich kleineren Bissen von einer Scheibe Brot. Und dann saßen die beiden auch erstmal einige Zeit so da, im kalten Schnee, kauend und schluckend, ohne einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Rubeus mochte Momente wie diese sehr. Sein Herz schlug für Tiere, egal ob Wildtiere oder nicht. Kleine oder große, dünne oder dicke, süße oder nicht ganz so süße. Und er mochte auch Hoppel, denn obwohl die beiden sich erst seit gestern kannten, hatte Rubeus Hoppel schon längst on sein viel zu großes Herz geschlossen. Rubeus war nun mal noch jung und glaube fest daran, dass in jedem Lebewesen auf der Welt nur Gutes steckte. In diesem Punkt unterschied er sich eindeutig von vielen anderen Riesen. Er war unglaublich gutherzig und liebevoll und könnte niemals auch nur einer Ameise etwas zuleide tun.

Während er nun da saß überlegte er, wann denn eigentlich der Winter gekommen ist. Er verbrachte so viel Zeit draußen und doch hatte er nicht mitbekommen, wie die Jahreszeiten wechselten. In manchen Dingen fehlte ihm nun mal das nötige Feingefühl.

Die Zeit strich vor sich hin und irgendwann schliefen die Beine des jungen Hagrids ein, weshalb er sich aufrappelte, Hoppel hochnahm, die Reste des Essens einsteckte und einen Spaziergang machte. Er schlenderte aus dem Wald heraus, doch anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, lief er gemächlich einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und sah auf das, etwa einen halben Kilometer entfernte, Dorf hinab. Menschen, dachte Rubeus.

Dann sagte er zu Hoppel:"Weißt du, Hoppel? Menschen sind fast wie wir. Naja, mehr fast wie Paps als wie ich, doch die Ähnlichkeit is' da. Und doch leben sie irgendwie anders. Ich mein, siehst du da-" Rubeus zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Zentrum des kleinen englischem Dorfes "irgendwas ist dort unt'n los. Die Planen schon wieder was, und ich hab keine Ahnung, was genau. Wir leben hier ob'n, damit die da unt'n sich nicht über mein Ausseh'n wundern. Paps hat es nie ausgesproch'n, doch ich weiß es. Aber das ist okay für mich, weil ich-" , dann ertönt plötzlich ein lauter Knall hinter ihnen und Rubeus fällt vor Schreck Hoppel aus den Armen.

In Sekunden schnelle fährt Rubeus herum und rennt los, lässt Hoppel zurück und sprintet so schnell wie möglich in Richtung seines Zuhauses, von wo der Knall kam. Seine Gedanken sind wie leergefegt, das einzige Wort, das in seinem Kopf herumschwebt ist...

DAD! 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

So, das war das erste von hoffentlich vielen Kapiteln. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Alle Figuren gehören JKRowling


	3. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubeus ist ein Halbriese und hätte niemals damit gerechnet, eine offizielle Einladung nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu erhalten. Und doch sitzt er schon bald im Hogwartsexpress und ist auf dem Weg in sein erstes Abenteuer. Doch schnell geht einiges schief und Rubeus muss dich mit einigen Zauberern seiner Schule rumschlagen, die weitaus mächtiger sind als er.

Rubeus rannte so schnell er konnte. Ja, er flog förmlich über den schneeweißen Boden. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, doch nicht, weil er außer Atem war, sondern weil er Angst hatte.

Was war das nur für ein Knall gewesen? Was war geschehen? War sein Vater in Gefahr?

Nein! ,ermahnte sich Rubeus in Gedanken. Es wird alles gut! Du wirst ihn nicht auch noch verlieren!

Doch Rubeus zweifelte selber an diesem Gedanken. Anstatt jedoch weiter zu grübeln beschleunigte er seine Schritte nich mehr, sodass er schon bald die Stufen zu Haustür erreichte. Mit einem einzigen Satz, sprang er über alle drei Stufen und riss die Tür auf. Ohne zu stoppen rannte er weiter in die Küche und blickte sich um. Niemand da. Dann hörte er Stimmen.

Stimmen! , hallte es in seinem Kopf und er blieb für ein paar Sekunden in seiner Hektik stehen. Aber wir bekamen doch nie Besuch. , dachte er und seine Angst wich plötzlich Neugier aber noch viel mehr Nervosität. Rubeus wusste nicht genau, wie man sich Menschen außerhalb seiner Familie verhalten soll. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einfach wieder hinaus gehen sollte, ohne seinen Vater zu stören. Aber in seinem Herzen wusste Rubeus bereits, dass er jetzt nicht mehr gehen würde. Seine Wissbegierde siegte über seine Aufregung und er ging auf die braune Tür zu, die zum Wohnbereich des Hauses führte.

Er versuchte langsam und leise zu laufen, sodass man ihn nicht kommen hörte. Dann lauschte er angestrengt. Rubeus hatte ein gutes Gehör, doch ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass das hier nichts brachte, denn sein Blut rauschte ihm dermaßen laut durch die Ohren, dass er die Stimmen nicht verstehen konnte.

Was für ein Mist!, dachte Rubeus und wusste in der gleichen Sekunde, dass er in den Wohnbereich reingehen müsste, um etwas von dem Gespräch zu verstehen, dass dort hinter dieser braunen Holztür geführt wurde. Also atmete er tief ein und aus, bis er das Gefühl hatte, nicht gleich umzufallen, und drückte die Türklinke runter und öffnete langsam die Tür.

Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf seinen Vater, welcher unverletzt schien. Gott sei Dank!, atmete Rubeus in Gedanken aus und ließ seinen Blick dann durch den Raum streifen und blieb bei einem großen schlanken Mann hängen. Der Mann trug einen merkwürdig platten blauen Hut, welcher perfekt zu seiner strahlend blauen Robe passte, und unter dem Hut lugten schulterlange Kastanienbraune Haare heraus. Seine Augenbrauen waren mindestens genauso buschig wie Rubeus, wenn auch sehr viel heller. Hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille lugten zwei strahlend blaue Augen hervor, die Hagrid neugierig und zugleich freundlich betrachteten. Seine Nase sah etwas zu dick aus und war an einer Stelle, zwischen den Augen, schief, als wäre sie dort erst gebrochen und dann falsch zusammengewachsen. Seine Lippen waren leicht rosa und sehr schmal, jedoch zu einem so aufrichtigen Lächeln verzogen, dass Rubeus ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Er kannte diesen Mann. Er hatte ihn schon ein paar mal in der Zaubererzeitung von seinem Vater gesehen. Jedoch hatte Rubeus Zeitung lesen nie sonderlich interessiert, weil "dort nie etwas über gefährliche Tiere drinsteht", weshalb er nun Probleme hatte, sich man den Namen dieses Mannes zu erinnern.

Er war offensichtlich ein Zauberer, aber wie hieß er denn nochmal...Bumblemore? Rappelohr? Trampelrohr? Wumpellore?...

"Albus Dumbledore!", sagte der Mann und streckte Rubeus die Hand aus.

Albus Dumbledore! Natürlich, dachte Rubeus und ergriff die Hand des Zauberers. Er sah weder jung noch alt aus. Auf Rubeus wirkte er gewissermaßen Alterslos.

"Du musst Rubeus sein!", sagte Mister Dumbledore und hörte gar nicht mehr auf Rubeus Hand zu schütteln. "Das ist mir ein unheimliches Vergnügen, Rubeus! Dein Vater spricht nur in den höchsten Tönen von dir! Freut mich wirklich sehr!"

Rubeus schielte zu seinem Vater, welcher unbemerkt nickte. Rubeus nahm das als Erlaubnis frei mit Mister Dumbledore zu sprechen, also sagte er:"Die Ehre liegt ganz meinerseits, Sir." Und danach strahlte Albus Dumbledore nur noch mehr.

Er ließ Rubeus Hand los, beugte sich dann jedoch sofort verschwörerisch vor und flüsterte in einem geheimnisvollen Tonfall:"Du weißt doch bestimmt, warum ich hier bin, oder Rubeus?"

Rubeus hätte am liebsten "Ja" gesagt, doch er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste, dass Mister Dumbledore sehr bekannt war, hatte aber keinen genauen Plan davon, was der Mann ihm gegenüber überhaupt beruflich machte. Also schüttelte Rubeus nur verlegen den Kopf und blickte zuerst Albus Dumbledore, dann seinen Vater und dann den Boden an.

Mister Dumbledore fing an laut zu lachen und hörte für eine ganze Minute nicht damit auf. Als er Rubeus dann in die Augen sah, fiel dem jungen Halbriesen auf, dass sie genau gleich groß waren und errötete deshalb so stark, dass er den Blick erneut senkte. Albus Dumbledore muss dies gemerkt haben, denn anstatt Rubeus weiter auf die Pelle zu rücken, fing er an, im Wohnbereich hin und her zu laufen und sich dann ganz lässig auf das grüne Sofa zu setzten. Dann bedeutete er den Hagrids sich ebenfalls zu setzten und sagte dann, mit feierlicher Stimme:"Aber, aber, mein lieber Rubeus! Ich bin hier, um die nach Hogwarts einzuladen! Heute ist schließlich dein Geburtstag, oder etwa nicht?"

Und dann fing er wieder an zu lachen, ein angenehmes Lachen, fand Rubeus, wäre er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Worte des Zauberers wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf durchzugehen.

Unmöglich, dachte er. HOGWARTS!


	4. Kapitel 3

Rubeus zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Mister Dumbledore mit einem so erstaunten Blick an, dass gleich klar wurde, dass Rubeus damit sicherlich nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch bevor Albus Dumbledore noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, drehte sich Rubeus zu seinem Vater und fragte aufrichtig verwirrt:"Heute ist mein elfter Geburtstag?"

Und sein Vater sah ihn mit liebevollen Augen an, lächelte und antwortete dann sanft:"Ja, Rubeus. Du bist mit deinem Kopf ständig woanders, es wundert mich nicht, dass du das Datum nicht weißt." Er lachte einmal leise auf und murmelte dann:"Heute ist der 6.Dezember, Nikolaustag. Verrückte Menschen mit ihrem Glauben..."

Rubeus drehte sich zurück zu Mister Dumbledore und sah ihn skeptisch an. Obwohl Albus Dumbledore wie ein ehrlich aufrichtiger Mensch wirkte, konnte Rubeus ihm einfach nicht glauben, dass er das ernst meinte.

"Ich kann dir die Zweifel aus dem Gesicht ablesen, Rubeus.", sagte der Zauberer nun. "Wieso glaubst du mir nicht?"

Rubeus setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch seine Stimme versagte. Komisch, dachte er. Sowas war ihm noch nie passiert. Dann versuchte er es erneut, räusperte sich und sagte dann mit einer noch etwas zittrigen Stimme:"Nun, Mister Dumbledore-"

"Bitte, das Mister brauchst du nicht zu sagen. Dumbledore reicht vollkommen.", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore.

"Gut, Dumbledore. Es ist so, ich dacht' nun mal nich', dass sie mich nehm'n würden. Das ist schon alles.", Rubeus merkte, wie er nervöser wurde. Der Blick von Albus Dumbledore hatte etwas unheimliches und unergründliches und Rubeus fühlte sich unwohl, von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Der alterslose Mann vor ihm ließ sich einige Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Er rieb sich das stoppelige Kinn und blickte zu Boden. Mehrere Minuten schwierig er so vor sich hin, bis Rubeus dachte, dass er nun endgültig verstummt wäre. Genau dann fragte der Zauberer ihn aus heiterem Himmel:"Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir dich nicht nehmen würden, Rubeus?"

Dem jungen Hagrid gefiel nicht, wie Dumbledore hinter jedem Satz den er sagte, seinen Namen hängte. Doch er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, weshalb er das für sich behielt.

Diesmal ließ Rubeus sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, aber nicht, weil er Dumbledore damit hinhalten wollte, sondern weil es ihm schlicht und einfach unerträglich unangenehm war. Er blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater, doch der bedeutete ihm mit einem Blick, dass er diese Frage ganz alleine beantworten müsse, á la das hast du dir selber eingebrockt, jetzt musst du da auch wieder alleine rauskommen.

Klasse, dachte Rubeus und nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen, um Dumbledore in die Augen zu blicken.

"Weil ich kein ganzer Zauberer bin, deshalb."

Und Dumbledore blinzelte ihn an, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Dieses mal antwortete er auch schneller als zuvor und sagte ernst:"Du hast doch Magie im Blut, oder irre ich mich?"

"Ja, habe ich."

"Na dann sehe ich kein Problem. Du gehörst nach Hogwarts." , beendete Dumbledore seinen Satz.

"Aber, Sir", setze Rubeus an. "Ich bin eindeutig nicht dazu geschaff'n ein Zauberer zu sein. Ich bin ein...ein, nun ja sie wiss'n schon..."

Dumbledore sah ihn etwas kühler als zuvor, jedoch noch immer nicht unfreundlich, an.

"Nein, Rubeus, ich denke, dass weiß ich nicht."

Rubeus verlor langsam seine Geduld. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er bei Dumbledore gegen eine Wand der Unverständlichkeit laufen. Das machte ihn noch nervöser als er schon war, wodurch er Anfang, mit den Füßen auf dem Boden zu tippeln.

"Also, es is' ja so. Ich bin ein...ein Halbriese. Und damit bin ich nun mal kein ganzer Zauberer, sondern nur'n Halber. Versteh'n sie jetzt? Ich gehöre nicht dahin...", erklärte Rubeus nun. Und noch während er seinen Standpunkt darlegte, setzte Albus Dumbledore sich auf und blickte ihm nun fest in die Augen. Rubeus hatte das Gefühl, als würden die klaren blauen Augen des Zauberers, ihn gefangen halten. Er konnte nicht wegsehen, musste in diese Augen schauen,die ausschauten, als hätten sie schon die ganze Welt gesehen.

Und dann sprach Dumbledore erneut, etwas leiser und eindringlicher als zuvor:"Du bist ein halber Zauberer. Wenn du sagst, dass du nicht nach Hogwarts gehörst, dann gehören Mischlingszauberer, wie Kinder von Muggeln und Zauberern auch nicht dorthin. Und die Kindern, die zu zaubern vermögen, jedoch menschliche Eltern haben, die hätten überhaupt keine Chance. Du willst also mit deiner Erklärung sagen, dass alle, die nicht reinblütig sind, nicht als Zauberer gelten?"

Nachdem Dumbledore das gesagt hatte, lehnte er sich auf der Couch zurück, mit einem kleinen überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Rubeus presste ein gequältes "Nein..." hervor und fügte dann nach einer halben Minute noch ein "So hab ich das bestimmt nicht gemeint." hinzu.

Nun grinste Dumbledore wieder und sah die beiden Hagrids zufrieden an. Rubeus war noch immer nicht überzeugt und sah seinen Vater mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dieser legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

"Hör mir genau zu, Rubeus. Ich weiß, dass du denkst, du gehörst dort nicht hin. Du zweifelst an dir, weil deine Gene anders sind. Deine Abstammung anders ist. Aber ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt, mein Junge. Du bist der beste Junge, den es auf dieser Welt gibt und es wäre ein wahres Verbrechen, dich der Zauberergemeinde vorzuenthalten. Du bist zu Größerem bestimmt, als ich. Es wird eines Tages eine Aufgabe kommen, die für dich geschaffen ist. Doch diese Aufgabe wirst du nicht hier finden. Du wanderst jeden Tag durch die Wälder, weil du mehr willst! Vielleicht hast du es jetzt noch nicht ganz begriffen, Rubeus. Aber ich habe es begriffen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dein Leben vergeudest, weil du Zweifel hast. Die Magie ist in dir. Du bist ein geborener Zauberer. Und du bist mein Sohn! Und ich könnte nicht stolzer auf dich sein, als ich es jetzt bin. Du wirst es noch weit bringen, Junge. Aber nur, wenn du den ersten Schritt wagst! Und dieser heißt: Steig in den Zug und geh nach Hogwarts. Ich bitte dich. Geh! Das ist deine Chance, wirf sie nicht weg!"

Rubeus sah seinen Vater mit großen dunklen glasigen Augen an. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass Dumbledore mit ihnen im Raum war. Er hatte nur seinem Vater gelauscht und nun umarmte er ihn so stürmisch, dass er den kleineren Mann fast unter sich begrub. Er fing an zu schluchzen, doch sein Vater streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Dumbledore lächelte sanft, ergriffen von der liebevollen Zuneigung der beiden. Er wusste, dass Rubeus nun nicht mehr "nein" sagen konnte. Und er freute sich ehrlich darüber, dass Mister Hagrid ihn hatte überreden können.

Die beiden lösten sich nun voneinander und Mister Hagrid sah Albus Dumbledore an:"Ich danke ihnen, dass sie vorbeigekommen sind, Herr Direktor!"

Dumbledore lachte und sagte:"Es war mir ein Vergnügen, doch ich bin nicht der Direktor von Hogwarts. Ich bin Professor, Mister Hagrid. Professor für Verwandlungskünste." Dann lächelte er Rubeus zu und setzte dazu:"Das ist ein wirklich tolles Fach! Es wird dir gefallen!" Dann drehte er sich erneut dem Herrn des Hauses zu und reichte ihm die Hand:"Mister Hagrid, es war mir eine Ehre." Mister Hagrid winkte verlegen ab und schüttelte dem Zauberer die Hand "Ganz meinerseits, Professor Dumbledore."

Dann wandte sich Albus Dumbledore an Rubeus:"Es wir noch einige Monate dauern, bis wir uns wiedersehen, Rubeus. Der Hogwartsexpress fährt erst am 1.September ab, und oh-" plötzlich rief er einen erstaunten Ton aus und fummelte an seiner blauen Robe rum.

"Meine Güte! Das hätte ich fast vergessen! Hier-" Er zog einen Brief aus einer Innentasche der Robe und reichte ihn Rubeus. "Die offizielle Einladung und dazu noch die Einkaufsliste für alle nötigen Utensilien, die die Erstklässler brauchen. Sie können alles in der Winkelgasse besorgen-" dann zwinkerte er Mister Hagrid zu. "Sie wissen ja bestimmt wo die ist."

Schließlich wandte er sich von den beiden ab und schritt durch die Küche in den Flur, als wäre er schon etliche Male bei den Hagrids zu Besuch gewesen. Die beiden Gastgeber folgten ihm und eilten hinter ihm durch die Haustür in die Kälte hinaus. Dumbledore war schon ein kleines Stück weitergegangen und stand nun etwa fünf Meter vom Haus entfernt.

"Was für ein herrlicher Tag." , sagte er und pfiff einmal in den Himmel. Dann drehte er sich zu Rubeus um und sagte feierlich "Einen frohen elften Geburtstag, mein guter Rubeus." Wie aus dem nichts tauchte eine braune sehr große Eule vor ihm auf und landete auf seinem Arm. Die Eule musterte ihn neugierig und am Hals trug sie eine kleine Nachricht. Als Rubeus sie durchlas, stand auf dem weißen kleinen Zettel:

Alles Gute,

Bis bald!

-A.D.

Dumbledore hat mir eine Eule geschenkt!, dachte er. Doch als er sich bei dem berühmten Zauberer bedanken wollte, da war dieser schon verschwunden.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Also, das wars dann erstmal für heute. Die story geht aber auf jeden Fall morgen weiter. 

Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte bis jetzt? Lasst es mich unbedingt wissen, das interessiert mich brennend. Schönen Abend noch :)


	5. Kapitel 4

Es war nun einige Wochen her, dass Albus Dumbledore das Haus der kleinen Familie Hagrid aufgesucht hatte, und seit dem war nicht viel passiert. Es war kurz vor Weihnachte und Mister Hagrid schmückte gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn das Haus. Rubeus war glücklich. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er wie sein Vater sein wollte, doch nun, wo er zur Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eingeladen wurde, konnte er es kaum erwarten, bis endlich September war.

"Weißt du, Paps?", fing der junge Hagrid nun an. "Ich denke, ich habe mich nu' endlich für einen Namen entschied'n!", verkündete er und erregte damit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters.

"Ach, ist das so?", fragte dieser nun mit einer Mischung aus Liebe und Amüsieren in der Stimme. Schon seit Tagen ließ Rubeus sich Namen für die braune Eule einfallen. Die Eule selbst war ruhig, zeigte aber, dass sie Rubeus sehr gern hatte.

"Na dann, lass mal hören.", forderte Mister Hagrid Rubeus nun auf und sah ihn gespannt an. Rubeus erhob die Stimme und verkündete voller stolz:"Sie heißt, FUSCUS!"

Seine Vater applaudierte ihm spielerisch und fragte dann:"Wieso Fuscus?"

"Ganz einfach," , fing Rubeus an. "Weil Fuscus im lateinisch'n braun heißt. Und Fuscus hat einen so unglaublich'n braunen Federton, ich kann, dass ich denk', sie sollte danach benannt werd'n!" Rubeus Vater lächelte. Mein Junge, dachte er. Das liebste Wesen, dass die Welt je gesehen hat.

"Der Name gefällt mir, Rubeus. Er hat etwas einzigartiges. Genau wie dein Name, es klingt so, als wäre ihr füreinander bestimmt. Oder zumindest für immer miteinander verbunden. Wirklich schön! Da hat sich das Warten wohl gelohnt.", er lachte einmal auf und zwinkerte Rubeus dann spielerisch zu. Dieser strahlte. Sein Vater war zwar der liebste Mensch, den es je gegeben hat, zumindest nach Rubeus Meinung, aber er war nicht immer so gelassen drauf wie heute. Vielleicht liegt es am Fest der Liebe, dachte Rubeus und lächelte in sich hinein. Rubeus hatte Weihnachten immer gemocht. Er und sein Vater saßen dann Abends immer zusammen und tranken selbstgemacht heiße Schokolade und erzählten sich Geschichten. Naja, meistens erzählte Mister Hagrid Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit oder wie seine Zeit in Hogwarts war.

Manchmal, wenn sie diese Geschichten austauschten, wünschte Rubeus sich, dass sein Vater ihm von seiner Mutter erzählen würde. Er wollte einfach wissen, wer sie war. Hatte Mister Hagrid sie geliebt? Hatte sie ihn geliebt? Oder Rubeus? Wie sah sie aus? Wieso war sie nicht mehr bei ihnen?

Doch Rubeus stellte die Fragen nie, denn er wusste, dass sein Vater nicht drüber reden wollte. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich deshalb schämte oder einfach zu traurig war, um über sie zu sprechen.

Nun sah Rubeus seinen Vater an und sagte, ohne lange zu überlegen:"Eines Tages, Paps. Eines Tages, wenn ich älter bin, dann schenk' ich auch jemand'm eine Eule. Vielleicht mein'm Sohn oder einem gut'n Freund. Das weiß ich noch nicht, doch ich möchte, dass diese Person genauso glücklich mit der Eule ist, wie ich es mit Fuscus bin."

Sein Vater sah ihn lange an. "Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, mein Junge.", dann drehte er Rubeus den Rücken zu, verließ den Wohnbereich und kam kurze Zeit später zurück, mit einer weiteren Kiste Weihnachtsschmuck im Arm.

"Wärst du so lieb und würdest den Tannenbaum von draußen holen? Er steht direkt vor der Tür. Danke!"

Rubeus nickte und lächelte seinem Vater zu. Mit einem schnellen "Natürlich!" war er auch schon im Flur und auf dem Weg nach draußen. Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf, und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand ein merkwürdig gekleideter Zwerg. Oder vielleicht war es gar kein Zwerg, sondern etwas anderes. Es war jedenfalls sehr sehr klein, und wie Rubeus vermutete, männlich.

"Ich wollte gerade klopfen!", beteuerte das kleine Kerlchen vor ihm und starrte zu ihm hinauf. Rubeus war über 1,90 groß, doch dieser kleine Kerl war noch nicht mal so groß wie seine Knie hoch waren. Rubeus machte ein verblümtes Gesicht und ging in die Knie, um auf ungefährer Augenhöhe mit dem Besucher zu sein.

"Wer bist du denn?", fragte er, doch man konnte seiner Frage deutlich anhören, dass er statt wer, doch eher was, fragen wollte.

Das Geschöpf vor ihm rümpfte die Nase und versuchte vergeblich, sich etwas größer zu machen. Dann sagte er mit piepsiger Stimme:"Junger Herr. Mein Name ist Operarius und ich bin einer der wichtigsten Hauselfen im Hause Hogwarts. Freut mich sehr!"

Rubeus zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch. Obwohl der kleine Hauself nicht nach viel aussah, hatte er doch einen gewissen Stolz, der seine Größe übertraf. Plötzlich wirkte er nicht mehr so klein wie vorher und Rubeus musste sich erst räuspern, bevor er einen richtigen Satz hervorbringen konnte.

"Entschuldige bitte, ähm- Operarius. Aber, was suchst du denn hier? Ich mein', äh- wer hat dich denn zu mir geschickt?", Rubeus war verwirrt und nervös. Er war Besucher noch immer nicht gewöhnt, er verstand nicht, wer Operarius geschickt haben könnte und der Hauself selbst blickte ihn merkwürdig an, als wüsste er etwas über Rubeus, dass er selbst nicht wusste.

"Sir Mister Professor Dumbledore schickt mich hierher, junger Herr. Ich soll ihnen etwas in seinem Namen übergeben, Sir Mister Professor Dumbledore kann leider nicht selbst hier erscheinen, er bittet um Verständnis.", quiekte Operarius Rubeus entgegen und zog dann etwas aus dem merkwürdigen Kleidhemd, dass er trug. Es war ein rechteckiger Gegenstand, welcher in ein wunderschönes rot-grün-goldenes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war.

Rubeus machte große Augen und bestaunte das Geschenk, das der Hauselfe ihm entgegenstreckte.

"Für mich?", fragte er ungläubig und der kleine Elfe nickte, wobei seine spitzen Ohren zu wackeln anfingen.

"Sir Mister Professor Dumbledore wünscht ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, junger Herr. Er bat mich, ihnen auszurichten, dass er sich sehr auf ihr Wiedersehen freue.", dann fing er an, mit dem Geschenk vor Rubeus herumzuwedeln, damit dieser es endlich entgegen nahm.

Rubeus streckte die Hand aus, nahm das Geschenk an sich und drehte es in seinen breiten Händen ein paar Mal. Warum schenkt Dumbledore mir was zu Weihnacht'n?, dachte Rubeus und wollte Operarius schon danach fragen, doch der hatte sich schon längst abgewandt und hüpfte bereits die drei Stufen der Treppe hinunter.

"Warte!", rief Rubeus, ganz aus Reflex, aus. Er war zwar noch sehr jung, doch sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht, jedem einzelnen Geschöpf mit Höflichkeit zu begegnen. Deshalb fragte er nun:"Operarius, möchtest du nich' kurz auf 'ne Tasse Tee reinkomm'n? Es is' doch wirklich kalt hier drauß'n. Du könntest dich etwas aufwärmen und-" , bevor Rubeus weiterreden konnte, schnitt der Hauself ihm das Wort ab.

"Nein! Das gehört nicht zu meinem Auftrag. Sir Mister Professor Dumbledore hat nichts von Tee trinken gesagt! Ich sollte nur das Päckchen bringen, mehr nicht. Ich muss gehen, die Arbeit ruft. Auf Wiedersehen, junger Herr!", und dann war er weg, hatte sich mithilfe irgendeines Zaubers aus dem Staub gemacht.

Rubeus saß noch eine Minute kniend auf dem Boden und wunderte sich über das Verhalten von Operarius. Er ist regelrecht vor meinem Vorschlag geflohen. Verrückt, dachte er verblüfft und rappelte sich dann vom Boden auf. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen und die unbequeme Sitzposition hatte seine Fußgelenke etwas steif gemacht, weshalb er fast die Stufen der Eingangstreppe runtergefallen wäre.

Er warf noch einen Blick auf das Geschenk, steckte es dann aber erstmal in seine Hosentasche und schnappte sich den Tannenbaum, der noch immer an der Hauswand lehnte. Er hob ihn an und trug ihn in den Wohnbereich, wo er ihn leicht schnaufend auf den Boden sinken ließ.

"Das hat aber gedauert.", sagte Mister Hagrid verblüfft. Dann seufzte er, Rubeus Meinung nach etwas zu theatralisch, und fragte:"Dir ist doch nicht etwa Hoppel über den Weg gelaufen, oder?"

"Nein," , sagte Rubeus. "Nein, jemand ganz anderes." Dann wandte er sich ab und lief schnurstracks in sein Zimmer. Er machte seine riesige Tür zu und schmiss sich aufs ungemachte Bett. Dann zog er das Geschenk aus der Tasche, riss es auf und machte große Augen.

"Was ist das denn?", murmelte er und zog die buschigen Augenbrauen hoch. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Uh, was das wohl seien mag? Schreibt Vermutungen in die Kommentare.

Entweder kommt heute oder morgen der nächste Teil,

hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte bis jetzt :)


	6. Kapitel 5

Rubeus starrte den rechteckigen dunkelblauen Kasten in seiner Hand verwirrt an. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gesehen. Auf der Hülle waren Sterne zu sehen und Rubeus beschloss, den Deckel der Schachtel langsam und vorsichtig anzuheben.

Er hatte Angst, den Inhalt zu beschädigen, doch die Schachtel ließ sich wunderbar einfach öffnen und Rubeus hatte schnell verstanden, dass er doch etwas schneller agieren konnte, als er es gerade tat.

Der Inhalt der Schachtel war in ein leicht durchsichtiges schwarzes Samttuch gewickelt und er holte es vorsichtig heraus und wickelte es auf. Was er dann in der Hand hielt ließ seinen Magen aufgeregt flattern.

Ein Teleskop, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Und genau das war es auch. Ein eigentlich normal großes, für Rubeus aber eher kleines, Teleskop in einem sanften holzbraun mit einer goldenen Gravur, die seine Initialen darstellte.

R.H.

Langsam hob Rubeus es an sein linkes Auge und spähte hindurch. Die Linsen waren perfekt poliert, weshalb er alles haarscharf erkenne konnte.

Dann sprang Rubeus wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und rannte durch sein Zimmer zur geschlossenen Tür. Dabei stolperte er beinahe über allerlei Krempel, der auf dem Boden lag. Doch er hielt nicht an, stoß die Tür auf, rannte durch den Flur, durch die Küche bis zur Haustür und riss auch diese ohne zu zögern auf. Mit einem eleganten Sprung überquerte er die Treppe und lief noch ein Stück vom Haus und all den störenden Lichtern fort, bis er mitten auf einer Wieso, umgeben von nichts stand.

"Na dann los!", flüsterte er aufgeregt zu sich selbst und hob das Teleskop erneut zum Auge rauf. Dieses mal richtete er seinen Blick nach oben zu den Sternen, und tatsächlich! Nach wenigen Sekunden, nachdem Rubeus sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, erschienen mehr und mehr Sterne, einer heller als der nächste.

"Das ist- UNGLAUBLICH!", kreischte Rubeus völlig unerwartet und lief von einem Punkt zum nächsten.

"Dumbledore, oh Albus Dumbledore. Sie sind schon jetzt mein liebster Professor!", sang Rubeus verzückt vor sich hin. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass man durch etwas wie Sterne angucken, ein so befriedigendes und freies Gefühl empfinden konnte. Doch nun spürte er es. Er rief nach seinem Vater, welcher nach wenigen Sekunden in der Haustür erschien und fragte, was los sei.

"Paps, du und ich! Wir sind Teil, von etwas ganz ganz Groß'm!" , und dann fing er wieder an hin und her zu laufen und die Sterne im unendlichen Himmel zu bestaunen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange genau er das tat, doch irgendwann brach die Sonne hinter den Hügeln hervor und ließ die Sterne für diese Nacht verschwinden.

Rubeus wurde bewusst, dass er das traditionelle heiße Schokoladetrinken mit seinem Vater verpasst hatte, doch dieser Gedanke machte ihn nur kurz etwas traurig.

Heute Nacht war etwas magisches mit ihm geschehen. Nicht etwa durch Zauberei, sondern durch etwas ganz anderes. Durch de Natur.

Es war, als hätten sich all die Geheimnisse des Universums ihm offenbart, ganz allein durch die Sterne. Es war, als hätte er einen Teil von sich wiedergefunden, bei dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er ihn verloren hatte. Es war, als hätte die Erde sich für diese eine Nacht nicht um sich selber, sondern um ihn gedreht. Als wäre diese Nacht der Moment gewesen, ab dem alles anders werden würde. Was wahrscheinlich auch genau so war. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Hey ihr Lieben. Dieses Kapitel war nur halb so lang wie die Vorherigen, weshalb heute auf jeden Fall noch eins kommen wird. Ich hoffe euch hat dieser kleine Exkurs in eine andere Richtung gefallen.


	7. Kapitel 6

Heute würde Rubeus gemeinsam mit seinem Vater die Winkelgasse besuchen und dort die Materialien der Einkaufsliste für sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts besorgen. Sein Vater hatte eins der Elektroautos der Muggel gemietete und nun tuckerten die Beiden im engen Raum durch die Gegend auf dem Weg nach London zu einem Pub namens "Dem tropfenden Kessel".

Beide Hagrids schwiegen auf dem ganzen Weg, beide in Gedanken versunken. Es dauerte ein paar Stunde, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und mit dem kleinen Wagen parkten.

Rubeus öffnete die Tür und kletterte raus um sich endlich wieder etwas strecken zu können. Sein langer Körper hatte in der engen Kabine kaum Platz gefunden, doch das wollte er seinem Vater nicht auch noch auf die Schultern drücken. Dieser war schon gestresst genug, dass ganze Geld für die Materialien aufzutreiben.

Sein Vater ging voraus und direkt in den Pub hinein. Viele Leute waren hier um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht unterwegs, doch die, die da waren, grüßten Mister Hagrid höflich oder winkten ihm erfreut zu. Mister Hagrid winkte dann entweder zurück oder redete kurz mit ein paar Menschen, die Rubeus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Andererseits hatte Rubeus sowieso nie viel Kontakt zu den Freunden seines Vaters gehabt, also überraschte ihn das nicht besonders.

Sie gingen weiter zum Tresen, hinter dem ein Mann mit strubbeligem braunem Haar stand und einen kleinen Jungen ausschimpfte.

"Hallo Gerhard!", begrüßte Mister Hagrid den Mann, welcher überrascht aufblickte und dann anfing schelmisch zu grinsen.

"Na! Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Der alte Hagrid in meinem Pub!", brüllte Gerhard und lachte schallend. Rubeus fand, dass er angetrunken klang, sprach dies aber nicht laut aus.

"Na los, Tom! Sag unserem alten Freund mal hallo!", fuhr er den kleinen Jungen an, den er gerade noch ausgeschimpft hatte. Der Junge, Tom, murmelte ein "Guten Tag" und sah dann sofort zu Boden. Rubeus hatte Mitgefühl mit dem kleinen Kerlchen und lächelte ihm leicht zu. Tom lächelte zurück.

"Na komm schon, alter Junge!", sprach Gerhard Mister Hagrid an! "Es wird Zeit, einiges aufzuholen." Er nahm Mister Hagrid am Arm und zog ihm mit sich, doch bevor sie hinter einer Tür verschwanden, formte Mister Hagrid ein Bis Gleich mit den Lippen in Rubeus Richtung. Rubeus nickte nur und sah dann Tom an.

"Und? Wie gehts 'n so?" , fragte er ihn und dachte sich nicht viel dabei. Tom sah auf und blickte Rubeus ins Gesicht.

"Eines Tages, das schwör ich dir, da werde ich der Wirt dieses Pubs sein! Und dann wird alles besser; Das kannst du mir glauben!" , dann drehte er sich um und rannte eine Holztreppe ich oben.

Rubeus war verwirrt, wollte dem Fremden aber nicht nachlaufen, also setzte er sich einfach auf einen Stuhl und wartete. Nach ungefähr 30 Minuten kam Mister Hagrid aus dem Raum und lief auf Rubeus zu.

"Komm, wir müssen weiter.", sagte er nur und zog Rubeus mit sich. Rubeus kannte den Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters, weshalb er nicht weiter nachbohrte, was in dem Raum passiert war. Sie gingen durch eine Tür und gelangten in einen kleinen Hof, der mit einer Steinwand endete.

Mister Hagrid zog seinen Zauberstab, sagte Rubeus, dass er gut aufpassen sollte und tippte dann auf den Steinen ein bestimmtes Muster. "Hast du es dir gemerkt?", fragte er Rubeus, welcher nickte.

Dann geschah etwas, was Rubeus nicht kommen sah. Die Wand fing an sich zu bewegen, schob Steine über Steine so zur Seite, dass sich ein Durchgang ergab, der selbst für Rubeus groß erschien. Sie gingen hindurch und waren plötzlich von Zauberern und Hexen umgeben. Sie waren überall, kamen aus Läden heraus, standen vor Schaufenstern, gönnten sich etwas zu Essen oder sahen Straßenzauberern bei ihren Vorführungen zu.

Rubeus war überwältigt von den Farben und Stimmen die von jeder Seite auf ihn einprasselten. Sie drohten ihn zu überrollen, denn er war diesen Lärm der Masse nicht gewöhnt. Dann zog ihn eine Hand in ein Geschäft und es wurde schlagartig ruhiger um Rubeus.

"An den Trubel wirst du dich von nun an gewöhnen müssen." , teilte sein Vater ihm mit und blickte Rubeus von unten an. "Das hier ist der Laden, wo wir dir deinen Zauberstab besorgen werden. Es ist Tradition von unserer Familie, unsere Zauberstäbe hier zu kaufen, da niemand sie anfertigt, wie Sir Ollivander es tut."

Dann sah er sich um und fügte hinzu:"Rubeus, du bist schon elf Jahre alt. Ich werde dir deine Bücher und Materialien in den anderen Geschäften besorgen, solange du dir den Zauberstaub mithilfe von Sir Ollivander heraussuchst, in Ordnung? So sparen wir viel Zeit." Er wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, da fragte Rubeus:"Wo ist dieser Ollivander denn?"

Mister Hagrid drehte den Kopf noch einmal zu Rubeus, zwinkerte ihm zu und flüsterte geheimnisvoll:"Ach, der taucht schon auf. Bis gleich!" Und dann war er schon durch die Tür geschlüpft und in der Masse der Menschen untergetaucht.

Rubeus wartete einige Minuten, doch nichts geschah. Er hatte Angst ein lautes Geräusch zu machen, da er die Stille des Geschäftes als unheimlich und bedrohlich empfand. Jedoch geschah selbst nach weiteren fünf Minuten nichts, und er befürchtete, wenn er weiter einfache so hier rumstehen würde, dann würde auch weiter nichts passieren. Also tapste er etwas durch den Laden.

"Hallo? Ist da wer? Sir Ollivander?", und dann machte es einmal PENG und hinterm Tresen tauchte ein junger Mann mit kastanienbraunen Haaren und stechend silbernen Augen auf. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer erstaunten Fassade, erblickte dann Rubeus und begann zu lächeln.

"Aber hallihallo! Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er munter mit einer melodischen Stimme.

"Sind sie Sir Ollivander."

"Ohne das Sie."

"Sind sie Ollivander?"

"Das bin ich!"

"Ich brauche einen Zauberstab."

"Ach wirklich?", lachte Ollivander. "Wär ich nie drauf gekommen." Irgendetwas an dem jungen Kerl ließ Rubeus etwas lockerer werden. Er bring sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

"Nun gut, nun gut. Zauberstäbe hier, Zauberstäbe da!", Ollivander eilte an verstaubten Regalen vorbei und redete dabei ununterbrochen mit sich selbst. Dann irgendwann blieb er abrupt stehen, ging rückwärts einen Meter zurück, machte eine 90 Grad Drehung und schnappte sich einen Zauberstab aus dem Regal.

"Hier, junger großer Mann. Probieren sie den.", sprach er Rubeus an und reichte ihm aufgeregt den Stab. "Das ist mein Lieblingsmoment!" Er machte große Augen und wartete gespannt.

Rubeus hielt den Stab etwas fester, umklammerte ihn halb, und schwang ihn dann, so elegant wie möglich, durch die Luft. In den ersten drei Sekunden geschah nichts.

Dann explodierte eine der Kerzen und ließ Funken regnen. "Ach du liebes bisschen!", stieß Ollivander erschrocken aus und wedelte merkwürdig mit seinen Armen durch die Gegend.

"Nein, nein, nein! Also der war es bestimmt nicht." Er nahm den Stab wieder an sich, schmiss ihn in auf den Tresen und fing erneut mit der Jagd an. Nach weiteren Minuten Suche, fand er einen zweiten Stab den Rubeus ausprobieren sollte.

"Wieso soll ich die denn ausprobier'n? Wieso kann ich mir keinen aussuchen?"

Ollivander schnappte beleidigt nach Luft:"Na, aber hör mal! Nicht der Zauberer sucht sich den Zauberstaub! Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer! Und nun hör auf dich zu beschweren und probier ihn schon aus!" Ollivander verschränkte die Arme und wartete erneut.

Rubeus verdrehte die Augen, was er immer bei so viel Theatralik tat, und schwang den Stab. Eine Zauberstabschachtel flog aus dem Regal und klatsche Ollivander mitten ins Gesicht.

"Also! WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?", rief er empört aus. Rubeus war wie gelähmt, dann riss Ollivander ihm den Stab aus den Händen. Rubeus wollte sich schon entschuldigen, doch da fing Ollivander an, den Zauberstab zu beleidigen:"Nicht zu fassen! Jedes mal, wenn man dich aus dem Regal holt, da gibt es Ärger! SO KOMMST DU HIER NIE WEG! SO KANN ICH DICH NICHT VERKAUFEN!", fuhr er den Zauberstab an und klang dabei unglaublich wütend.

Rubeus hätte wahrscheinlich gelacht, bis sein Bauch wehtäte, wäre Ollivander nicht ehrlich so aufgebracht gewesen.

Dann wandte er sich an Rubeus und hob den Stab in die Luft:"Siehst du den hier, Kind? Der hier ist böse. Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso ich den überhaupt rausgeholt habe." Dann wandte er sich ab und schnaubte sich selbst an:"Wie dumm du bist, Olli. Immer so naiv!"

Rubeus beobachtete, wie Ollivander den Stab zurück in die Schachtel packte und dann nach ganz hinten ins Lager brachte. Als er zurück kam, hatte er einen anderen in der Hand. Er packte auch diesen aus und reichte ihn Rubeus.

"Dieser ist es, Kind. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Bei Merlins Bart, wenn es der nicht ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!"

Rubeus zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts, nickte nur. Er schwang den Stab und plötzlich fühlte er sich anders.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Woge der Vertrautheit durch seinen Körper geschickt werden. Als wäre der Stab immer ein Teil von seinem Ich gewesen.

"Wie fühlst du dich, Kind?", wolle Ollivander wissen und tappte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Ich fühl' mich, als- als wär' der Zauberstab ein weiteres Körperteil von mir..." Dann klatschte Ollivander so laut in die Hände, dass Rubeus vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

"Perfekt! Wunderbar! Großartig! Fan-tas-tisch!" , Ollivander tänzelte zufrieden durch den Laden und sang ununterbrochen "Das ist er! Das ist dein Stab!"

Rubeus bezahlte Ollivander und bedankte sich mindestens zehn mal bei ihm. "Ach, dafür doch nicht, Kind! Das ist doch mein Job!"

"Tut mir leid, dass der andere Stab ihnen ins Gesicht geschlag'n hat..."

"Muss es nicht! Sobald du da raus bist, da wird der was erleben!" , dann lachte Ollivander wieder und winkte Rubeus zum Abschied.

Vor dem Laden wartete sein Vater bereits auf ihn. "Hast du alles bekommen, Paps?" Mister Hagrid nickte. "Hast du einen Zauberstab, Rubeus?" Rubeus nickte und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Es war schon August. Nur noch ein Monat, dann würde er endlich anfangen, ein wahrer Zauberer zu werden.

Ich kann es einfach nich' fass'n!, jubelte er im Kopf. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

So, meine Lieben. Das Kapitel ist von allen bis jetzt das längste, doch ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem so gut wie mir. Ich hatte besonders viel Spaß dabei, mir einen jüngeren lockereren Ollivander auszudenken. Wie findet ihr ihn?

Im nächsten Kapitel wird es übrigens noch einen Zeitsprung zum 1.9 geben. Nur so zur Info.


	8. Kapitel 7

"Nun is' es wirklich soweit, Fuscus.", hauchte ein mehr als nervöser Rubeus Hagrid am Bahnhof King's Cross. Er stand in Mitten der Menschenmenge und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater mit den Reisesnacks zu ihm zurückkam.

Rubeus war selten, ja sogar so gut wie nie, unter so vielen Leuten gewesen und zappelte vor Aufregung nervös an seinem Umhand herum. Er hatte seine Schuluniform bereits angezogen, was er nun für einen großen Fehler hielt. Wenn die Menschen ihn nicht wegen seiner Größe oder seinen strubbeligen Haaren anstarrte, dann, weil er wie eine billige Version von Draculas nicht existierenden Sohn aussah.

Die Uniform selbst passte ihm wie angegossen, was Rubeus überaus erfreut hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang waren seine Kleider entweder zu groß, zu klein, zu kurz, zu lang, zu eng oder zu locker gewesen. Doch die Uniform saß und Rubeus fühlte sich in dem weiche, aber auch straffem Stoff sehr wohl.

Doch nun stand er hier, an eine Säule gelehnt und wartend. Hunderte von Menschen liefen in der Minute an ihm vorbei, nicht ahnend, dass es außer ihnen auch noch eine andere Art von Mensch gab.

Fuscus, die zum ersten Mal, seit sie Rubeus gehörte, in einem Käfig saß, machte einen gequälten Laut und versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Flügel auszustrecken. Es brach dem jungen Rubeus das Herz, doch er konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihr ein kleinen Wurm zu geben und sie zu streicheln. "Es tut mir leid, meine Kleine. Ich will das doch auch nich'. Aber du kannst nu' mal nicht hier rumflieg'n, das geht nich'. Sei mir nicht böse, ja? Ich bin doch dein Freund."Er redete weiter auf die Eule ein und bekam die abfälligen Blicke der vorbeilaufenden Leute nicht mit. 

Nachdem Fuscus sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog Rubeus das Ticket für den Hogwartsexpress aus der Umhangstasche und blickte begierig und zugleich ängstlich darauf. Er wusste genau, dass sich am heutigen Tage viel für ihn ändern würde.

"Aber vielleicht bin ich noch nicht bereit.", hauchte er und sah dann auf. Sein Vater kam auf ihn zugeeilt und stellte sich vor ihn. Mister Hagrid sah zu Rubeus hinauf und reichte ihm einen Beutel. Rubeus nahm den Beutel und warf einen Blick hinein.

Er war gefüllt mit Snacks der Muggel. Es gab kleine Honigtörtchen, Brote mit Salat und Aufstrich, und sogar eine Tafel Schokolade war dabei. Er gab ein kurzes "Danke, Paps." von sich und schwieg dann. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater das Zittern in seiner Stimme hörte, doch Mister Hagrid war ein aufmerksamer Mann und bekam es natürlich dennoch mit.

"Was ist los, Rubeus?", wollte er nun wissen und studierte das Gesicht seines einzigen Sohnes. Seit sein Junge geboren wurde, studierte Mister Hagrid ihn schon. Er kannte jede Seite von Rubeus und konnte ihm im Gesicht ablesen, was er fühlte. Doch nun bevorzugte er es, dass sein Sohn aussprach, was er fühlte, damit er es nicht in sich hineinfraß.

"Ich- Weißte, Paps? Vielleicht bin, also- vielleicht gehör' ich doch nich' dahin."

Mister Hagrid legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah dem Jungen, seinem Jungen, fest in die Augen. "Rubeus", sagte er streng. "Das ist Wahnsinn. Natürlich gehörst du nach Hogwarts, du darfst nicht so an dir selber zweifeln. Du bist ein großartiger Junge! Einfach großartig. Niemand hat das hier mehr verdient als du!"

Rubeus nickte, war aber noch nicht überzeugt. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber was, wenn ich kein einzigen Freund find? Was dann?"

Jetzt lachte Mister Hagrid und Rubeus sah seinen Vater nur verwirrt an. "Ach mein Sohn", kicherte er noch immer vor sich hin. "Du machst dir darüber Sorgen, doch ich weiß, dass du Freunde finden wirst. Vielleicht nicht Hunderte, doch irgendjemand wird durch deine Hülle auf deine Seele blicken, und den Wert deines Herzens verstehen. Und dieser jemand, der wird ein wahrer Freund sein. Da bin ich mir sicher." Im Laufe des Satzes hatte Mister Hagrid aufgehört zu lachen und seinen Sohn stattdessen an der Hand genommen und diese gedrückt.

Jetzt wandte er sich ab und bedeute Rubeus mit einer Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. Rubeus schnappte sich so schnell es ging seinen Gepäckwagen und hastete dann seinem Vater hinterher.

Sie gingen ein Stückchen, bogen dann in Richtung Gleise ab und gingen noch ein Stückchen, bis sein Vater stehen blieb und auf eine Steinsäule zeigte.

"Dort gehts durch." Und dann fing er an zu rennen und rannte direkt in die Säule hinein. Rubeus wollte schon aufschreien und zu seinem Vater eilen, doch der war verschwunden.

Ach du liebes bisschen, hörte Rubeus sich selber in Gedanken sagen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.

Und dann fing auch er an zu rennen, den Wagen noch immer vor sich schiebend. Fuscus kreischte auf und Rubeus betete in Gedanken zu jedem Gott, der ihm einfiel, dass nichts passierte. Und dann kam der Aufprall.

Oder zumindest hätte ein Aufprall kommen sollen. Doch stattdessen war Rubeus mitsamt seinem Gepäck einfach durch die Felswand gerannt und auf der anderen Seite wieder herausgekommen. Doch diese Seite sah nicht aus, wie def Rest des Bahnhofs. Es war voller, überall rempelten Menschen andere Menschen an. Eulen, Katzen, ja sogar Kröten quietschten und quäkten überall um ihn herum. Familien mit Kindern liefen auf und ab, verabschiedetem sich voneinander und in dem Moment dämmerte es Rubeus, dass diese Leute keine Menschen waren, sondern Zauberer.

"Rubeus!", schrie ihm sein Vater über den Lärm der Leute zu und winkte in seine Richtung. Rubeus setzte sich in Bewegung, noch immer fasziniert von dem Anblick, dem sich ihm bot. Das hier, das waren alle neuen Erstklässler, die mit ihm gemeinsam Hogwarts erkunden würden. Unter diesen Kindern wäre dieser eine wunderbare Freund, von dem sein Vater gesprochen hatte, der ihn trotz allem was er warm mögen würde.

Das alles hier, was sein nächstes Lebensjahr. Und da verstand Rubeus plötzlich, dass er wirklich nach Hogwarts wollte. Er wusste, dass er dort hingehörte und er wusste, dass seine Ängste ihn nicht stoppen sollten. Albus Dumbledore und sein Vater hatten Recht behalten. Rubeus gehörte genauso an die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, wie all die anderen Kinder hier es taten.

"Staunen kannst du später noch, Junge. Jetzt müssen wir erstmal deine Sachen einladen und zusehen, dass du pünktlich einsteigst!"

Er blickte nach unten und sah seinen Vater an und nickte dann zustimmend. Gemeinsam brachten sie alles zum Gepäck Wagon und ließen es vom Personal einladen. Dann zog sein Vater ihn aus der Menge raus zu einer schmalen Bank an der Wand des Gleises.

"Hör mir zu, Rubeus", fing sein Vater an. "Das hier ist kein Abschied, denn Abschied bedeutet, dass man sich nicht wiedersieht. Doch wir werden uns wiedersehen. Schon dieses Weihnachten! Und bis dahin wünsche ich mir von dir, dass du dein Bestes gibst und dir von niemandem sagen lässt, was du kannst und was du nicht kannst. Du bist nicht nur ein Zauberer, sondern auch ein Halbriese und das wird deinen Mitschülern nicht entgehen. Doch du musst wissen, dass du dich niemals dafür entschuldigen musst, wer du nun mal bist. Lass die anderen sagen, was sie sagen wollen. In deinem Herzen weißt du, dass du geliebt wirst und, dass du ein guter Junge bist. Ich möchte, dass du das nicht vergisst, ja? Niemals!"

Rubeus sah seinen Vater an und blinzelte gegen Tränen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater hier blieb. Er würde seinen Vater am liebsten mit sich nach Hogwarts nehmen, doch das ging nicht.

Rubeus wollte nicht weinen, er wollte für stark sein. Für sie beide. Doch als Mister Hagrid ihn in die kurzen Arme nahm, da kullerten die Tränen einfach aus seinen Augen raus und nickte immer und immer wieder und flüsterte dabei "Ist gut, Paps. Mach ich alles genau so!"

Dann ließen sie sich los, sein Vater küsste seine Stirn drei Mal und wünschte ihm das beste Jahr, das er nur haben könnte. Dann erhoben sie sich und Rubeus stieg als einer der letzten in den gigantischen Express ein. Er zog den Kopf etwas ein, um sich ihn nicht zu stoßen und winkte seinem Vater ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich ein leeres Abteil suchte.

Und so beginnt mein erstes Abenteuer, dachte er.


	9. Kapitel 8

Rubeus lief immer weiter durch den Zug, jedoch ohne ein freies Abteil zu finden. Manchmal blieb er stehen und blickte durch die Fenster der Abteiltüren in eines hinein, jedoch wurden ihm dann Blicke zugeworfen, bei denen er am liebsten tot umgefallen wäre.

Also wanderte er immer und immer weiter. An jungen und alten Schülern vorbei. Einfach weiter, bis er im letzten Wagon angelangt war. Der Wagon war älter als die anderen und etwas schäbiger noch dazu, doch Rubeus hoffte, dass er hier einen freien Platz für die Fahrt finden könnte.

Rubeus blickte in zwei weitere Abteile, bis er beim hintersten angelangt war und erleichtert feststellte, dass es frei war.

Er öffnete die Tür, welche quietschte, und zwängte sich in den engen Raum. Bei seiner Wanderung durch den Zug hatte Rubeus sich schon zwei mal den Kopf an der Decke gestoßen, weshalb er jetzt peinlich genau darauf achtete, dass dies nicht ein drittes mal passierte.

Rubeus ließ sich auf einem der alten Sitzbänke nieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, wobei er die Augen schloss. Was für ein Tag, war das einzige, was sein müdes Gehirn zustande brachte. Müde, erleichtert, nervös, aufgeregt, gespannt, hilflos, ängstlich, alles Gefühle die er an nur einem Tag durchgelebt hatte.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen, bis sie in Hogwarts waren. Er hatte sich erst einmal so ausgelaugt wie heute gefühlt, und dass war, als er sieben war und Stunden lang einem Wurm hinterher durch den Dreck gekrochen war, bis er irgendwann im Schlamm fast eingeschlafen wäre, doch sein Vater hatte ihn, etwas umständlich, auf den Arm genommen und zum Ausgang getragen.

Damals war er noch nicht größer als sein Vater gewesen, fast gleich groß, aber noch nicht größer. Jetzt überragte er ihn haushoch, was ihm manchmal wirklich zu schaffen machte. Rubeus Größe wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, wenn er mit anderen Menschen zusammen war.

Selbstverständlich gab es auch noch andere Personen auf der Welt, die über 1,90 Meter hoch ragten, doch die waren zumeist älter als nur elf Jahre. Rubeus fühlte sich dennoch häufig wie ein Außenseiter und seine Hoffnung, dass sich dieses Gefühl in Hogwarts ändern würde, war mehr als nur gering.

Für sein Alter war er im Denken schon ziemlich fortgeschritten. Er war weder im Schreiben, noch Rechnen ein Ass, aber er verstand Menschen besser, als manch Erwachsener. Er wusste, wieso Menschen ihn ausgrenzten und er wusste auch, wie er damit umzugehen hatte.

Das konnte schließlich nicht jeder Elfjährige von sich behaupten.

Die Gedanken in Rubeus Kopf überschlugen sich. Sein Vater, seine Abstammung, neue Freunde, all die Lehrer, aber vor allem auch, welchem Haus er angehören wird- Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff?

Mister Hagrid hatte Rubeus von den Häusern in Hogwarts berichtet und auch wofür jedes einzelne stand. So wusste er, dass:

Ravenclaw für Klugheit und geschwindes Denken stand. Jeder, der in Ravenclaw aufgenommen wird, gilt als gelehrter Kopf und dazu auch noch als äußerst intelligent.

Slytherin beherbergt vor allen Schüler, die Eigenschaften wie Einfallsreichtum, List und Ehrgeiz aufweisen.

Gryffindor stand für Eigenschaften wie Tapferkeit, Mut und Ritterlichkeit.

Und zu guter Letzt: Hufflepuff, welches sich besonders durch treue Freunde, Ehrgeiz beim Lernen, sowie Gerechtigkeit, auszeichnet.

Rubeus sah sich nach dieser Aufklärung eindeutig in Hufflepuff. Er wusste, dass ihm die Raffinesse und das Wissen für Slytherin oder Ravenclaw fehlte und Gryffindor kam schon mal gar nicht in Frage, da er sich niemals als mutig angesehen hatte. Ritterlichkeit schon mal gar nicht!

Irgendwann schlief er mit all diesen Gedanken im Kopf ein. Er wurde in den Strudel aus Dunkelheit und Vergessen gesogen und ruhte sich dann für mehrere Stunden aus.

Als er schließlich wieder die Augen öffnete, bewegte sich ein Schemen ihm gegenüber. Rubeus reagierte blitzschnell, schüttelte die restliche Müdigkeit ab und starrte die Person vor sich an.

"Moin, Großer! Auch mal wach?", die Person vor ihm war etwas älter als er, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre. Es war dunkel im Abteil, weshalb Rubeus kaum etwas erkennen konnte, doch die Stimme gehörte eindeutig einem Jungen.

Rubeus zog die dunklen Augenbrauen hoch. "Wer bist du?", hauchte er mit Erfurcht in der Stimme. 

Der Junge vor ihm verzog das Gesicht. Dann hob er die Stimme, um zu antworten.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

So das wars für heute. Tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht mehr geschafft habe, aber wir sind im Urlaub und da findet man nun mal kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Ich bleibe trotzdem dran und hoffe, dass ich jeden Tag etwas schreiben kann. Liebe Grüße!


	10. Kapitel 9

"Mein Name ist Jonathan Steven Lockhart", blabberte er nun mit etwas zu viel Stolz in der Stimme. "Ich habe ein freies Abteil gesucht, doch die meisten waren schon besetzt. Und-", er holte erschüttert Luft "als ich dann hier angekommen bin, da wollte ich selbstverständlich nicht den ganzen Weg zurück nach vorne laufen. Bei Merlins Bart, ich sehe verschwitzt einfach nicht so gut aus. Das kann ich zugeben, ja."

Rubeus verzog das Gesicht. Jonathan hatte sich gerade erst vorgestellt und schon einen halben Roman runtergerasselt.

"Weißt du-", er blickte Rubeus fragend an.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Weißt du, Hagrid? Ich finde-"

"Eigentlich ist mein Vorname Rubeus, nicht Hagrid. Hagrid ist mein Nachname."

"Also ehrlich, Hagrid. Wieso unterbrichst du mich einfach?"

"Ich wollte nicht, also, ähm-"

"Schon wieder!", Jonathan raufte sich die Haare. "Ich würde dich bitten, erst zu sprechen, wenn ich explizit nach deiner Meinung frage. Wie sollst du denn sonst mein Freund werden, hm?"

Rubeus hatte garantiert nicht vor, Jonathan Lockharts Freund zu werden, doch er wusste, dass ein Freund besser war als ein Feind. Und natürlich wollte er sich nicht schon am ersten Tag seiner Reise einen Feind schaffen.

Also nickte er nur, um Jonathan zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte. Jonathan wirkte zufrieden mit sich und setzte seinen Satz dann fort, als wäre nichts passiert.

"Weißt du, Hagrid? Manche Leute finden es nicht schlimm verschwitzt durch die Gegend zu laufen. Aber, ehrlich! Wir beide wissen doch, dass das einfach nur widerwärtig ist, oder?"

Rubeus dachte, dass Jonathan ihn jetzt gerade aufgefordert hätte, seine Meinung zu sagen, aber bevor er zu Wort kommen konnte, redete Jonathan einfach weiter.

"Schweiß!" Er erschauderte. "Manchmal verstehe ich den menschlichen Körper nicht! Wieso schwitzen wir überhaupt? Das ruiniert andauernd meinen Auftritt! Oder fettige Haare! Ich kann einfach nicht nachvollziehen, wie es manchen Leuten so egal sein kann, wie man aussieht! Ich bin natürlich von Natur aus gut aussehend, aber die, die es nicht sind, sollten es nicht darauf anlegen, noch schlimmer auszusehen! Dadurch ruinieren sie andauernd die Umwelt."

"Wie ruinieren sie denn dadurch die Umwelt?", fragte Rubeus und vergaß für einen Moment, dass Jonathan nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt hatte.

"Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage, Hagrid? Also, es ist doch so: Gutes Aussehen, wie meines, das tut jedem in der Welt gut. Wenn ich durch die Gegend wandere, dann sehen alle mich an. Würmer, Menschen, Hunde, Vögel. Alles was kriecht, läuft oder fliegt. Und ich verschönere ihren Tag durch meine natürliche Schönheit, das ist ja wohl klar. Aber manche bewirken mit ihrer äußeren Erscheinung genau das Gegenteil. Du zum Beispiel, nicht, dass du grauenhaft hässlich wärst, aber...nun ja. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls, wenn du grauenhaft hässlich wärst, dann würden dich alle wegen deiner groben Züge und deinem nicht-natürlich-schön-aussehhendem-Gesicht anstarren und dein Auftritt würde so unglaublich grotesk sein, dass du den Tag von allen, die dich sehen, verschlechterst. Das gilt auch für Bäume und Pflanzen. Einfach für alles! Und das können wir der Welt doch nicht, oder?!"

Jonathan hatte sich im Laufe seines Vortrages so in Rage geredet, dass Rubeus unbewusste etwas zurück gewichen war. Den letzten Satz hatte der ältere Junge beinnahe geschrien und sich dabei sehr weit vorgelehnt, jetzt ließ er sich zurück in den Sitz fallen und sah aus dem Fenster.

Rubeus entschuldigte sich kurz und flüchtete dann aus dem Abteil, ohne wirklich darauf zu hören, was Jonathan sagte.

Seine Beine trugen ihn in Richtung der vorderen Wagons und so lief Rubeus einfach weiter. Er ignorierte die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden und achtete auch nicht auf das Getuschel, dass jedes Mal ausbrach, wenn er ein Abteil passierte. Ihm wurde gerade indirekt vorgeworfen ein Übel für die allgemeine Umwelt zu sein und das traf Rubeus mitten ins Herz, selbst wenn ihm bewusst war, dass Jonathan Lockhart nur Schwachsinn von sich gab.

Er lief fast bis ganz vorne ohne zu stoppen. Dann kam plötzlich ein Junge aus einem Abteil getreten und Rubeus rannte geradewegs in ihn hinein. Der Junge war, genau wie Jonathan, älter als Rubeus und auch etwas kleiner, was für Rubeus aber eigentlich schon normal war.

Der Junge stöhnte unter ihm und Rubeus realisierte, dass er nicht nur in ihn hinein gelaufen war, sondern ihn auch noch umgeworfen und dann auf ihn gefallen ist.

"Ach du liebes bisschen! Tut mir so leid, ich-", Rubeus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also rappelte er sich einfach auf und streckte dem Jungen seine linke Hand hin. Dieser ergriff sie mit seiner rechten und zog sich vom Boden hoch.

"Ach, macht doch nichts.", antwortete er nun und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Schuluniform. Auf seinem Umhang war eine Schlange und die Farben seiner ganzen Kleidung waren mit grünen und grauen Highlights betont. Slytherin, schoss es Rubeus durch den Kopf.

Der Junge, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als Rubeus, hob den Blick und spähte durch rabenschwarzes Haar, dass ihm ins Gesicht viel, mit ebenso dunklen Augen in Rubeus Gesicht. Mit plötzlich erweckter Neugier richtete er sich auf und hielt dieses Mal Rubeus die Hand hin, um sich vorzustellen.

"Mein Name ist Tom. Tom Riddle. "

Rubeus nahm die Hand an und schüttelte sie, wobei er bemerkte, dass Tom Riddle ziemlich feste zudrückte.

"Ich heiß Hagrid. Also, nein. Eigentlich heiße ich Rubeus. Rubeus ist mein richtiger Name und Hagrid ist mein Nachname und-", Rubeus stotterte vor sich hin, doch Tom unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

"Hagrid sagst du? Interessant. Na dann, Rubeus Hagrid" ,Tom betonte seinen Namen so stark, dass Rubeus mulmig zumute wurde. "Man sieht sich bestimmt noch das eine oder andere Mal." Seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten und das Lächeln, mit dem er Rubeus bedachte, schien so aufgesetzt und fehl am Platz, dass Rubeus schließlich nur nickte und sich dann so schnell es ging aus dem Staub machte.

"Wir kommen gleich an, Rubeus! Mach dich schon mal bereit!", hörte er Tom noch hinter sich rufen, doch er lief weiter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Diese ganzen zufälligen Begegnungen mit fremden, dazu noch älteren, Schülern hatten Rubeus total aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Er setzte sich nicht mehr in ein Abteil, sondern blieb in der Nähe einer Tür stehen und wartete, bis sie ankamen. Nach 15 Minuten spürte er, wie der Zug begann zu bremsen und dann endgültig hielt.

Plötzlich waren Dutzende von Jungen und Mädchen um Rubeus herum. Es wurde immer und immer lauter, er hörte Leute rufen und hin und her laufen. Es war ein einziges Meer aus aufgeregten Stimmen. Und sie alle klangen freudig.

Dann öffneten sich die Türen und Rubeus wurde regelrecht von der Menge nach draußen geschoben.

Und dann stand er dort. Auf einem Schild am Bahnsteig stand groß das Wort Hogsmead. Rubeus war angekommen!

Er atmete die frische Luft ein und hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich in tausend Gründen von der Luft unterscheiden, die er Zuhause in England geatmet hatte. Sie fühlte sich an wie eine Brise aus Neuanfang, Wärme, Geschichte und Abenteuer. Rubeus fühlte sich wie berauscht.

Dann hörte er, wie jemand die Erstklässler zu sich rief. Er drehte sich um und sah einen groß gewachsenen, strubbeligen Mann nach den Erstklässlern Ausschau halten. Er sah teilweise verwildert aus, in seinem grauen Mantel, der schon an einigen Stellen geflickt war, sowie mit dem etwas zu langem Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand.

"Alleeee Eeerstklässleeer zu mir bitteeeee!", Rubeus nahm sofort wahr, dass er das "E" in jedem Wort zu lang zog, als wäre er ein Marktschreier.

Rubeus gesellte sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern, die er alle zu mindestens 30 Zentimeter überragte, und wartete geduldig, bis sie losgehen würden.

"So, ihr Lieeebeeen! Mein Nameee ist Misteer Ogg, und ich bin Wildhüteeer, sowiee Hüteeer deer Schlüsseeel von Hogwarts. Ich bringeee eeuch jeetzt zum Schloss. Folgt mir!"

Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und in Richtung eines Sees, vor dem kleine Boote standen.

"Wir fahreen jeetzt mit deen Booteen über deen Fluß. Das ist so Tradition in Hogwarts! Sucht eeuch bittee Partneeer zum Übeerseetzteen. Und los!" Dann bedeutete Mister Ogg zwei Kindern, dass sie mit ohm fahren würden und überließ das Zusammensuchen der restlichen Erstklässler den Kindern selbst.

Rubeus stand wie erstarrt da und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er kannte ich eine einzige Person aus seinem zukünftigen Jahrgang, da konnte er doch nicht einfach zu irgendwem hingehen und sich dazu ins Boot setzten.

"Du kannst mit mit fahren! Ich hab auch noch keinen Partner!", piepste jemand hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah ein kleines Mädchen. Und er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie jemand so hübschen gesehen hatte.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Ich habs doch tatsächlich geschafft ein ganzes Kapitel zu posten. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch mit den zwei Personen, die wir zu sehen bekommen. 

Wem wohl die piepsige Stimme gehört?

Liebe Grüße!


	11. Kapitel 10

Rubeus stand einem kleinen blonden Mädchen gegenüber. Sie war vielleicht 1,52 Meter groß und hatte so große blaue Augen, dass es aussah, als würde sie ununterbrochen über etwas staunen.

Der junge Halbriese starrte sie wohl einen Moment zu lange an, denn sie wirkte plötzlich verlegen und biss sich sanft auf die Lippe.

"Natürlich nur wenn du willst. War auch nur so ein Gedanke, wenn du lieber keine Gesellschaft hättest, dann versteh ich das auch.", murmelte sie und wollte sich schon umdrehen, da erwachte Rubeus aus seiner Starre und hielt sie an der Schulter auf zu gehen.

"Nein, warte. Ich würd' liebend gern mit dir fahr'n! Wirklich!", er versuchte seine Worte so aufrichtig wie möglich hervor zu bringen, um dem kleinen Mädchen zu verdeutlichen, dass er es auch wirklich so meinte.

"Schön!", strahlte sie ihn an und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. "Ich bin Augusta Longbottom."

Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, was Rubeus für einen Moment an den etwas älteren Tom Riddle erinnerte, doch dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und nahm Augustas Hand an.

"Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid."

Nun strahlte sie noch mehr:"Freut mich sehr, Rubeus!" Er grinste sie an und sie grinste zurück. Augustas strohblonde Haare funkelten im Mondlicht und verliehen ihr einen Heiligenschein. Rubeus wendete den Blick ab und suchte mit den Augen nach einem nich freien Boot.

Alle waren mit mindestens drei oder höchstens fünf Personen besetzt, alle, bis auf eines, realisierte Rubeus nun und stupste Augusta leicht an. Ihr Blick war fragend auf ihn gerichtet, bis er mit dem Finger in die Richtung zeigte, in dem bis jetzt nur ein Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren saß.

Sie nickte und hüpfte in Richtung des Bootes. Es wunderte Rubeus überhaupt nicht, dass sie anstatt zu laufen, durch die Gegend hüpfte und hopste. Augusta schien auch so schon voller Leben zu stecken, eine unbegreifliche Energie strömte aus ihr, welche Rubeus gleich ans Herz wuchs.

Er mochte Augusta jetzt schon. Sehr sogar. Vielleicht aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie nett zu ihm war.

Er folgte ihr nun zu dem Boot und schaute sich dabei um, um zu schauen, was die anderen alle machten. Ein paar hatten ihre Boote schon ins Wasser geschoben und folgten bereits Mister Ogg. 

"Rubeus! Beeil dich mal etwas!", hörte er Augusta rufen und bemerkte dann, dass er stehen geblieben war. Jetzt joggte er zum Boot und blieb davor stehen.

"Rubeus, darf ich vorstellen: Magdalena Prewett. Von nun an Maggie. Maggie, das ist Rubeus!"

Magdalena Prewett war viel größer als Augusta, sie sah aus, als wäre sie schon fast 1,65 Meter groß, dabei war sie, genau wie alle anderen, erst elf Jahre alt. Natürlich sah sie neben Rubeus noch immer winzig aus, aber wer tat das nicht?

Rubeus sagte hallo und lächelte Maggie zu, sie lächelte zurück. Sie war auf eine andere Weise als Augusta hübsch. Sie hatte rote Locken die ihr Gesicht umrahmten, Sommersprossen auf den rosigen Wangen und ihre Augen leuchteten in der Nacht wie ein dunkler Grünton. Rubeus dachte, wie schön die beiden waren, und wie er im Gegensatz zu ihnen aussah. Jedoch wollte er sich nun nicht selbst bemitleiden, also schob er das Boot auf den See und sprang rein. Rubeus war zwar groß, aber dafür schlank, wodurch sie alle ohne Probleme ins Boot passten.

Dann fing das Boot an loszufahren, ohne dass sie etwas tun mussten.

"Magie", hauchte Augusta in die Dunkelheit hinein. An jedem Boot waren Lampen mit Kerzen befestigt, doch diese schenkten den jungen Kindern nur wenig Licht.

Das Übersetzten des Sees verbrachten die drei in Schweigen. Keiner wollte die Magie des Momentes zerstören, also herrschte Stille. Doch das war für Rubeus mehr als in Ordnung. Er fühlte sich bei den beiden Mädchen wohl. Sie waren nett zu ihm und das fühlte sich richtig gut an. Freunde zu finden fühlte sich gut an.

Dann kamen sie auf der andere Seite an und Rubeus konnte in den Gesichtern seiner Mitschüler erkennen, dass ihnen die Überfahrt genauso gefallen hat wie ihm.

Maggie stupste Rubeus an, dass er überrascht zu ihr hinab sah:"Mund zu machen, Rubeus. Du siehst mit offenem Mund total komisch aus." Dann grinste sie und er lachte und schloss den Mund.

Augusta stand vor ihnen und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"Wieso braucht ,man mehr als eine Stunde, bis man hier irgendwo hin kommt? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Abend Lust zu warten, bis ich erfahre, in welches Haus ich kommen."

Dann blickte sie neugierig über die Schulter, und als die anderen vor ihnen sich hin Bewegung setzten, schloss Augusta sich Rubeus und Maggie erneut an und fragte:"Also...Was glaubt ihr? IN welches Haus werdet ihr kommen?"

Rubeus sah, wie Maggie zu Boden sah, sie fühlte sich offenbar unwohl. Also ergriff er das Wort um Augustas Neugier zu stillen. "ich denke, dass ich nach Hufflepuff komme.", erklärte er und sah, wie Maggies Augen aufleuchteten. "Wirklich?", fragte sie mit großen Augen. "Ich auch!"

Er lächelte ihr zu, als hätten sie ein gemeinsames Geheimnis, dann sah er Augusta an. "Und du?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

"Schwer zu sagen, Ruby. Ich seh mich ja-" , Rubeus unterbrach sie. "Ruby? Das klingt total fehl am Platz. Als wäre ich ein Mädchen. Den Namen mag ich nicht."

"Tja, Pech für dich, Ruby. Denn jetzt wirst du den garantiert nicht mehr los.", ihre Stimme war so hoch, dass es manchmal schwer war, sie ernst zu nehmen. Doch Rubeus versuchte es trotzdem, schüttelte jedoch nach ihrer Aussage den Kopf.

"Also, was ich sagen wollte, bevor Ruby mich unterbrochen hat. ich denke, dass ich nach Ravenclaw oder Slytherin komme. Ich bin nicht mutig genug für Gryffindor und nicht warmherzig genug für Hufflepuff. Also bleiben nur die zwei."

Dann schwiegen alle drei für eine Weile, bis sie durch eine große braune Tür ins Schloss gelangen. Sie wurden durch eine riesige Eingangshalle geführt und Mister Ogg erzählte ganz vorne irgendetwas über die Geschichte Hogwarts, doch Rubeus konnte ihm nicht folgen. Zu viele Eindrücke preschten auf einmal auf ihn ein.

Sie stiegen breite Treppen hinauf und immer weiter und immer höher, bis sie vor einer weiteren Tür stehen blieben. Vor der Tür stand niemand geringerer als Albus Dumbledore persönlich. Er wartete geduldig ein paar Minuten, bis alle zur Ruhe gekommen waren, dann hob er seine melodische Stimme und sprach:

"Meine lieben zukünftigen Erstklässler. Mien Name ist Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, doch für euch werde ich Professor Dumbledore heißen, Lehrer für Verwandlungskünste, sowie Hauslehrer des Hauses Gryffindor. Wie ihr wahrscheinlich bereits wisst, gibt es vier Gemeinschaftshäuser. In eines dieser vier Häuser werdet ihr gleich mithilfe eines bestimmten Gegenstandes eingeteilt. Unser Schulleiter Phineas Nigellus Black wird euch darüber in Kürze noch mehr berichten, doch fürs erste sollt ihr wissen, dass jedes Haus ehrenhaft ist. Jedes einzelne! Seid stolz auf euer Haus und eure Fähigkeiten." Bei den letzten Worten sah er Rubeus direkt in die Augen, bevor er sich wieder allen zuwandte.

"So und nun will ich euch nicht noch länger auf die Folter spannen.", er dreht sich zur Tür und seine rot- goldene Robe flatterte um seine Beine. Rubeus fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Dumbledore in den Farben des Hauses Gryffindor gekleidet war, was natürlich Sinn ergab. Er hatte sogar einen Hut in den entsprechenden Tönen auf dem Kopf sitzen.

"Ihr folgt mir jetzt in die große Halle und wartet dann vor dem Podest, dass vor dem Lehrertisch steht. Und los!", Dumbledore stieß die große Tür auf und schreitete elegant in den Raum. Rubeus folgte ihm und ihm fielen beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war atemberaubend. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Geschafft! Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? In den nächsten Kapiteln geht dann auch endlich das richtige Hogwarts Leben los! Ich freu mich schon.

Liebe Grüße!


	12. Kapitel 11

Die große Halle war...groß!

Nicht nur groß, sie war geradezu gigantisch, die Decke war keine Decke, sondern ein Meer aus Sternen. Kerzen waren entlang der Wände und auf den Tischen aufgestellt.

Es gab insgesamt vier Tische, einen für jedes Haus. An den Tischen standen mindestens hunderte von Stühlen, auf denen ältere Schüler auch schon Platz genommen hatten.

Rubeus runzelte die Stirn und stupste Augusta an, die neben ihm herlief:" Ist das nicht bescheuert?", fragte er sie nun und deutete auf die Tische.

"Was?", Augusta zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Na, die Stühle natürlich. Wenn ich an dieser Schule was zu sagen hätte, dann würd ich die Stühle gegen Bänke tauschen."

"Man, Ruby. Du denkst auch nur an sowas, oder? Jetzt schau dich doch mal um!", sie breitete ihre Arme aus, als würde sie ihm alles noch einmal extra deutlich präsentieren wollen. "Wir sind in Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Die große Halle! Man, das ist doch einfach nur unglaublich!" Augusta machte große Augen und sah sich alles an, als müsste sie gleich schon wieder gehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie auch schon vorne, vor dem Podest an, und blieben dann in einer Menschentraube stehen. Dumbledore hüpfte in seiner Robe merkwürdig die Stufen nach oben und stellte sich neben einen Stuhl auf dem ein brauner Lederhut lag.

Der Hut sah weder neu noch alt aus. In dieser Ansicht, fand Rubeus, ähnelte er Dumbledore selbst. Alterslos, war sein Gedanke dazu.

Dann blickte er hinter Dumbledore und dem Hut zum Lehrertisch. Rechts und links saßen alle Lehrer von Hogwarts, ein Stuhl war frei, wahrscheinlich der von Dumbledore, und in der Mitte des Tisches war ein riesiger Stuhl, der einem Thron ähnelte. Und auf diesem Stuhl saß Phineas Nigellus Black. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Rubeus erkannte ihn sofort. Phineas Nigellus Black war häufig Thema im Tagespropheten gewesen, schon allein, wegen all der Bemerkungen über Muggel oder nicht reinblütige Zauberer, die er der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte.

Der Schulleiter hatte dunkles schwarzes Haar, kurz, und seine Augen waren ebenso schwarz wie sein Haar. Eine große Knubbelnase nahm den Großteil seines Gesichtes ein, während die Lippen gelangweilt zusammengepresst waren.

Phineas Nigellus Black ließ seinen Blick kühl über die Erstklässler schweifen und blieb dann kurz an Rubeus hängen. Er zog die Augen zusammen, musterte Rubeus einen Moment mit solch einem Hass, dass dem jungen Halbriesen das Blut aus dem Gesicht lief und er aschfahl aussah. Doch der Hass war so schnell schon wieder verschwunden, dass niemand es mitbekam.

Augusta bemerkte Rubeus bleiches Gesicht und drückte aufmunternd seine große Hand. Er versuchte ihr dankbar zuzulächeln, doch brachte stattdessen nur eine verzerrte Abbildung eines Lächelns zustande.

Beide richteten ihre Blicke wieder nach vorne, genau in dem Moment, in dem sich der Schulleiter erhob und anfing zu reden. Doch sein Ton klang alles andere als begeistert, sondern gelangweilt und genervt.

"Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts. Ein neues Jahr beginnt und damit auch eine neue Chance auf Bildung. Wie ich sehen kann, haben sich erneut mehr als ein paar neue Schüler dazu entschlossen, sich unserer Zauberergemeinschaft anzuschließen und unsere hochgeachtete Schule zu besuchen. Ich sehe nicht nur reinblütige Zauberer, sondern auch Mischlinge." Er stieß das Wort mit solch einer Abscheu aus, dass es im Saal vollkommen leise war.

"An diese Mischlinge appelliere ich besonders. Wir erwarten in dieser Schule nur das höchste an Talent, wer nicht mit den Ansprüchen mithalten kann, gehört hier nicht her und kann seine Koffer packen. Auch ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln bedeutet einen sofortigen Rauswurf, ohne Ausnahmen. Also benehmt euch."

Rubeus war sich zu 100% sicher, dass Schulleiter Black ihnen allen gerade indirekt gedroht hatte, doch er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich.

"Nun hören wir uns alle an, was der sprechende Hut zu sagen hat und zu welchem Haus ihr gehören werdet. Es gibt vier Häuser und die Häuser werden während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts eure Familien sein. Man sollte loyal zu seinem Haus sein, denn Familie ist heilig. Aber das wisst ihr bestimmt schon, wenn nicht, dann seid ihr unerzogener als ich dachte."

Rubeus blickte zu Boden, denn Phineas Black machte ihn eindeutig nervös. Er wusste, dass Familie heilig war. Wahrscheinlich wusste niemand das so gut wie er. Doch er hatte den Verdacht, dass sein zukünftiger Schulleiter ihn jetzt schon verabscheute.

Ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

"Ok, Hut. Sprich.", Phineas Black ließ sich unelegant in seinen Stuhl-Thron plumpsen und wackelte desinteressiert mit den Händen, um Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben, dass er nun anfangen könnte. Dumbledore nickte und der Hut fing an sich zu bewegen, bis er eine Art Gesicht aus Leder aus sich selbst schuf.

"Huä! Gibt es doch nicht, schon wieder ein neues Jahr!"

Dann richtete er sich auf, was komisch aussah, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein Hut war. Rubeus fragte sich noch, was der Hut jetzt tuen würde, da fing dieser an zu singen:

"Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts bricht an,

schaut euch nur um, da ist was dran.

Und wieder ist da diese Frage, dessen Antwort ihr begehrt,

Welches Haus, Herr Hut, wird mir beschert?

Nun lass mich sagen, es gibt davon vier,

jedes Haus-"

Plötzlich wurde der singende Hut unterbrochen, von niemand geringerem als Schulleiter Black:"Oh weh, das kann ich mir nicht länger anhören! Schluss damit. Wessen ungeheuerliche Idee war es, den Hut singen zu lassen?"

Er sprang auf und deutete anklagend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Dumbledore, der bis jetzt nur neben dem Hund stand, sich nun jedoch zu seinem Kollegen umdrehte und Black ansah.

"Mach, dass der Hut schweigt, Albus! Ich will keinen Gesang mehr hören! Er soll doch nur Schüler in Häuser einteilen, beim großen Merlin. Wenn er dies nicht auf der Stelle tut, dann brenn ich ihn ab und machs selber." Seine Stimme klang nicht länger gelangweilt sondern wütend und grotesk. Schulleiter Black spuckte die Worte förmlich aus und schleuderte sie in Dumbledores Richtung. 

Rubeus Meinung nach, machte der Schulleiter sich gerade zum größten Affen des Abends. Er sah, wie Black schwer atmend erneut in den Stuhl-Thron plumpste und Dumbledore fixierte. Zu Rubeus Überraschung, funkelte dieser zurück.

Bis jetzt empfand Rubeus Dumbledore als nichts weiter als einen Mann, der durch die Gegend hüpfte und Eulen verschenkte, doch wie er ihn jetzt sah, da wurde ihm bewusst, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht umsonst so ein bekannter Zauberer war.

Er stand dort auf dem Podest, hoch aufgerichtet, seine Kleidung ließ den Eindruck erscheinen, als würde er brennen, das Kinn hinauf gereckt und die Augen so funkelnd und bedrohlich wie eine Klinge.

Und dann geschah etwas, dass Rubeus stolz machte. Phineas Nigellus Black unterbrach den Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und Albus Dumbledore zuerst und sah zur Seite. Dumbledore richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und sah weiter auf Black hinab.

In der gesamten Halle herrschte Totenstille.

Rubeus hörte sein Herz in seiner Brust wummern und wartete gespannt, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit diesem Gefühl nicht der einzige war.

Dann drehte Dumbledore dem Lehrertisch ganz langsam den Rücken zu und sah auf die Schülerschaft hinunter. Rubeus hörte Augusta neben sich flüstern:" Der Kerl würde einen Schulleiter abgeben, dass kannst du mir glauben." Und Rubeus glaubte ihr sofort. Er wusste in diesem Moment ganz genau, wieso Albus Dumbledore eine Berühmtheit war und er wusste auch, dass er als einer der grandiosesten Zauberer seiner Zeit galt.

Nicht ohne Grund, schwärmte Rubeus im Kopf und warf Dumbledore bewundernde Blicke zu. Dieser Mann war sein neuer Held, dass beschloss Rubeus schon an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts.

"Nun gut", sprach Dumbledore nun und seine Stimme klang warm, als er sich an die Erstklässler wandte. "Ich werde nun eure Namen aufrufen, dann werdet ihr euch hier oben vor mich knien, ich werde euch den sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf setzen, dieser wird entscheiden, in welches Haus ihr kommt und dann gesellt ihr euch an den entsprechenden Tisch. Alles verstanden?"

Bestätigendes Murmeln ging durch die Menge und man sah mehrere Köpfe nicken. Dumbledore lächelte noch einmal, bevor er sich seiner Liste zuwandte.

"Emilia VanderVoo."

Ein Mädchen, dass klein war und aussah, als stünde sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, schritt die Stufen nach oben und ließ sich vor Dumbledore auf den Boden nieder. "Nur Mut, Liebes.", hörte Rubeus Dumbledore sagen und empfand gleich eine weitere Woge der Zuneigung gegenüber dem Professor.

Der sprechende Hut war zu groß auf Emilias Kopf, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er entschied, wo sie hingehörte.

"Ravenclaw!", brüllte der Hut und einer der vier Tische fing an zu jubeln. Emilia stand auf und lächelte schüchtern, als sie sich zu den anderen Ravenclaws gesellte. Beim Gehen änderte ihre Uniform von nur schwarz, zu schwarz-blau mit silber Akzenten. Die Ravenclaw Farben.

Als sie sich setzte, bemerkte Rubeus, dass ein Stuhl wie aus dem Nichts für sie erschienen war. Doch bevor Rubeus sich weitere Gedanken dazu machen konnte, wurde schon der nächste Name ausgerufen.

"Abraxas Malfoy.", las Dumbledore vor.

Ein Junge schritt langsam und selbstgefällig die Stufen hinauf. Er grinste und präsentierte so strahlend weiße Zähne, dass Rubeus sich wunderte, ob dieser Junge jemals Tee getrunken hatte. Auch Abraxas Haare waren weiß. Schneeweiß, genau wie seine Haut. Er hatte ein perfektes proportionales Gesicht, mit stahlgrauen Augen, einer eher kleinen Nase und vollen, wenn auch bleichen, Lippen.

Dieser Junge schien nur aus schwarz-weiß Tönen gezeichnete zu sein. Er lächelte Dumbledore auf eine unverschämte und herablassende Art an, doch Dumbledore schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Gerade, als Dumbledore den Hut auf Abraxas Kopf niederlassen wollte, schrie der Hut wie aus dem nichts "Slytherin!" und war dann wieder still.

"Das ging aber schnell.", witzelte Augusta und blickte dem Malfoy Jungen merkwürdig hinterher.

"Du stehst doch nicht etwa auf den, oder?", hackte Rubeus auf Augusta ein.

"Er ist süß, Ruby."

"Oh mein Gott! Bei Merlins Bart, Augusta. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie der Dumbledore angeschaut hat?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber, Ruby! Er ist süß!"

Rubeus wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da wurde gerade Maggie aufgerufen, weshalb er sich selber dazu zwang, still zu sein und ihr zuzuschauen. Augusta bedachte Rubeus mit einem wissenden Blick, doch Rubeus nahm diesen nicht wahr, seine Augen folgten Maggie.

Der Hut teilte Maggie schnell nach Gryffindor ein, und Rubeus hatte sie den ganzen Abend nicht so glücklich gesehen, wie auf dem Weg zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

Es ging weiter und immer weniger Erstklässler standen vor dem Podest. Als Augusta aufgerufen wurde, waren nur noch ein Dutzend Schüler übrig.

Augusta warf ihr helles Haar zurück und stieg eilig die Treppenstufen nach oben. Sie kniete sich vor Dumbledore und er setzte er den Hut auf. Dann warteten alle, bis der Hut sein Urteil über sie gesprochen hatte.

Es dauerte etwas länger als bei den Meisten und man hörte den Hut mit Augusta flüstern. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand direkt mit dem Hut gesprochen, doch Rubeus hatte schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung verstanden, dass Augusta Longbottom anders war. Nun warteten alle gespannt darauf zu erfahren, wo dieses sonderbare Mädchen landen würde und nach einer weiteren Minute rief der sprechende Hut:

"Slytherin!"

Die Slytherins brachen in Beifall aus und Augusta erhob sich elegant, drehte sich um und machte einen kleinen Knicks, bevor sie sich zu ihrer neuen Hogwarts-Familie gesellte.

Dann wurden weitere Namen aufgerufen, bis am Ende nur noch Rubeus vor dem Podest stand. Dumbledore sah von seinem Blatt Pergament auf und auf Rubeus hinab. Mit einem sanften Ton rief er ihn als Letzten auf und Rubeus setzte sich in Bewegung, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass die ganze Schule ihn neugierig beobachtete.

Oben angekommen kniete er sich vor Dumbledore und spürte, wie etwas auf seinen Kopf gelegt wurde. Dann hörte er dem Gemurmel des sprechenden Hutes zu und wartete auf das erlösende Wort.

________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, ihr Lieben.

Also das hier ist mein bis jetzt längstes Kapitel, doch ich hoffe ihr fandet es nicht irgendwie langweilig. Gestern konnte ich leider nichts mehr schreiben, doch ich denken, dieses Kapitel macht das wett, schließlich ist es doppelt so lang wie die anderen.

Wahrscheinlich wissen viele schon, in welches Haus Rubeus kommt, doch ich wollte es doch noch etwas spannender machen, für die, die es nicht wissen.

Außerdem habe ich endlich jemanden eingebaut, den ich von Anfang an einbringe wollte und das ist Abraxas Malfoy, der Vater von Lucius Malfoy. Ich freue mich schon riesig, über einen Malfoy zu schreiben. Die ändern sich schließlich nie.

Falls ihr euch fragt, was es mit Phineas Nigellus Black auf sich hat, das ist so: Ich bin mir nicht zu 100% sicher, dass er zu der Zeit, wo Rubeus nach Hogwarts kommt(1939), noch der Schulleiter war. Im Internet steht, dass er ungefähr bis 1940 Schulleiter war, also hab ich das auch so genommen. Falls mir hier falsche Infos untergekommen sind, dann tut mir das leid.

Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass hier alle einen schönen Tag habt.

Liebe Grüße


	13. Kapitel 12

"Aiaiai, was ist mir denn da untergekommen? Ein Halbriese! Das hab ich auch schon ewig nicht mehr erlebt, dass einer von euch an diese Schule kommt. Na, dann lass mich mal schauen."

Der sprechende Hut fing an sich zu bewegen und zog Rubeus Kopf mit sich. Es musste bescheuert aussehen, fand Rubeus, denn sein Kopf wackelte von links nach rechts, ohne dass er selber etwas damit zu tun hatte.

"Aha, so denkst du also. Du glaubst, du kommst nach Hufflepuff, was? Ein gutes Haus, wohl wahr. Aber nicht das richtige für dich, nein. Mhhhh" Rubeus spürte förmlich, wie der Hut auf seinem Kopf nachdachte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange er hier schon kniete. Zwei Minuten? Drei? Vielleicht sogar vier oder fünf? Wenn man nervös war, konnte es leicht geschehen, dass man die Zeit aus den Augen verlor.

"Du bist wirklich ein harter Brocken, Halbriese. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich dich einordnen soll. Ein Slytherin bist du sicher nicht, du bist nicht hinterlistig genug. Also bleiben Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Ravenclaw und Gryffindor." Dann verfiel der sprechende Hut in einen merkwürdigen Singsang, welcher aus den beiden Hausnamen bestand.

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor..."

Und dann schreckte Rubeus zusammen, als der sprechende Hut kreischend verkündete.

"Gryffindor!"

Es herrschte totenstille. Rubeus hatte das Gefühl, hören zu können, wie am anderen Ende des Saales jemand mit den Schuhen quietschte. Blut schoss Rubeus ins Gesicht, er stand auf und drehte sich der Schülerschaft zu. Alle sahen ihn an, alle musterten ihn und Rubeus wollte nichts anderes, als zu schrumpfen, bis niemand ihn mehr sah.

Dumbledore bewegte sich hinter ihm und legte den Hut wieder auf den Stuhl. Rubeus fühlte sich unwohl, war sich nicht sicher, ob er am Tisch der Gryffindors willkommen sein würde.

"Woohooooo!", brüllte jemand am anderen Ende der Halle und Rubeus sah verwirrt in die Richtung, von wo der Schrei kam. Und dann sah er, wie Augusta sich auf ihren Stuhl gestellt hatte und zum Erstaunen der gesamten Schule, am meisten aber der Slytherins, anfing zu applaudieren.

Dann stimmte noch jemand in den Applaus ein. Rubeus sah zu der anderen Person und erkannte Maggie, die Augusta nachgeahmt hatte und auch auf ihrem Stuhl stand. Sie grinste Rubeus überglücklich an und ein Blick zu Augusta zeigte, dass auch sie vor Freude strahlte.

Das gab Rubeus Mut. Wenn er jetzt schon zwei treue Freundinnen hinter sich stehen hatte, dann konnte eigentlich nichts schlimmes mehr passieren. Also ließ auch er ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu und schritt die Stufen hinunter.

Und dann war es wie, als wären die Mitglieder des Hause Gryffindors aus einer Starre erwacht, denn auf einmal sprangen sie alle auf ihre Stühle und jubelten Rubeus zu. Er kannte fast niemanden außer Maggie, doch ihm wurde plötzlich so viel Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht, dass er sich sofort wohl fühlte.

Da Rubeus als Letztes zugeteilt wurde, konnte er nicht neben Maggie sitzen und landete stattdessen neben einem Jungen namens Jeremia Kimmkorn.

Jeremia hatte dunkelblonde Locken und ruhige braune Augen. Er war groß. Nicht so groß wie Rubeus, doch schon fast 1,70 Meter, was als elf Jahre alter Junge doch schon ziemlich hoch gewachsen war. Außerdem waren Jeremias Lippen immer zu einem freundlichen Lächeln verzogen, was Rubeus ein leichtes Gefühl vermittelte, als wäre alles in der Welt in Ordnung.

"Ich bin Jeremia, aber nenn mich doch bitte Jamie, das ist mein Spitzname.", stellte er sich vor.

"ich heiß Rubeus."

"Freut mich!", erwiderte Jamie und blickte dann an Rubeus vorbei zum Lehrertisch, wo sich Schulleiter Black erhob, um eine weitere Ansprache zu geben.

"Hoffentlich wird diese Rede besser als die davor.", schrie ein älterer Junge vom Tisch der Slytherins, worauf alle anderen am Tisch in Gelächter ausbrachen. Black widmete dem Jungen nicht mal einen Blick, sondern musterte Dumbledore, der sich gerade auf seinen Platz, neben einen jungen blonden Lehrer mit so stechend graugrünen Augen setzte, dass Rubeus die Farbe selbst durch den Abstand zu ihm ohne Probleme erkennen konnte.

Dumbledore flüsterte dem Lehrer etwas zu, woraufhin dieser lachte. Rubeus warf Black einen Blick zu und sah, wie dessen Gesicht rot angelaufen war.

"Ich würde nun gerne etwas sagen. Wenn", er atmete laut aus. "Professor Slughorn so gütig wäre und nicht wie ein Irrer vor sich hin kichern würde."

Der Lehrer neben Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts, sondern lehnte sich demonstrativ in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Schulleiter Black wandte sich von den beiden ab und der Schülerschaft zu:"Nun gut. Ich will auch gar nicht lange drum rum reden. Die Regeln hängen im Flur vor der großen Halle und ich werde sie nun nicht wiederholen, da dies lästig und meiner Meinung nach irrelevant ist. Lest sie euch genau durch, haltet euch genau dran und dann kann euch auch nichts schlimmes widerfahren." Sein Gesicht hatte wieder einen normalen Farbton angenommen und nun zeigte er mit der Hand auf eine Person, die vor der Tür der Halle so still stand, wie eine Statue.

"Falls doch jemand von euch gegen die Vorschriften verstößt, dann wird unser neuer Hausmeister Mister Argus Filch das sicher herausfinden und mir melden. Also nehmt euch lieber in Acht. Und nun,", der Schulleiter klatschte in die Hände und plötzlich erschienen geradezu göttliche Speisen auf den Tischen verteilt. "Esst! Es ist Tradition ein Festmahl des ersten Schultages zu servieren, also lasst es euch gut gehen."

Dann setzte Black sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl-Thron und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, das offensichtlich mit Wein gefüllt war.

Rubeus drehte sich gerade auf seinen Stuhl und sah sich die Speisen vor ihm an. Schokopudding, Hähnchen, Braten, Gemüseauflauf, überbackene Käsetrauben, türkischer Honig, heiße Schokolade, warmer Tee, Wasser, Bratwurst, Kartoffelbrei und noch so viel mehr.

"Wie sollen wir das denn alles aufbekommen?", stieß Jamie durch seinen vollen Mund hervor.

"Keine Ahnung.", hauchte Rubeus und häufte sich Tonnen von Essen auf seinen Teller.

"Sag mal Rubeus, du klingst ja richtig baff!", lachte Jamie.

"Na, bin ich doch auch! Ich hab noch nie so viel Essen auf einmal gesehen. Du etwa?"

"Nee, wo denn auch?"

"Wo kommt das denn alles her?"

"Man Ruby!", rief Maggie plötzlich über den halben Tisch. "Hör auf Fragen zu stellen und hau rein." Sie lachte und unterhielt sich dann mit einem Mädchen, dass ihr gegenüber saß.

"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht.", stupste Jamie mich an und spuckte dabei quer über den Tisch. 

"Iiiih, das ist ja widerlich!", schimpfte ein kleines moppeliges Mädchen von der anderen Seite des Tisches. "Behalt dein Essen doch für dich!" Fauchte sie Jamie an und durchbohrte ihn mit stechend blauen Augen.

"Du hast wirklich schöne Augen.", platze Rubeus raus und fragte sich sofort, wieso er das gesagt hatte.

Das Mädchen wandte den Blick von Jamie auf Rubeus und ihre Miene wurde sanfter.

"Findest du?"

Rubeus nickte:"Na klar, du nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht, hab nie darüber nachgedacht. Das sind halt nur meine Augen, verstehst du?" Dann wischte sie sich die Hand am Umhang ab und streckte sie Rubeus über den Tisch entgegen.

"Ich bin Nila. Und das ist mein Zwillingsbruder Nick." Sie zeigte neben sich auf einen Jungen, der wirklich haargenau aussah wie Nila. Rubeus wunderte sich, wie er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte. Nick nickte Rubeus zu und stopfte dann ein komplettes Würstchen in seinen Mund. Nila verdrehte die Augen angewidert.

"Rubeus. Das ist Jamie." , Rubeus deutete mit dem Kopf in Jamies Richtung, der gerade ein Haufen Braten mit heißer Schokolade runterspülte. "Hi!", winkte er Nila zu und schnappte sich dann ein Würstchen, das er in Schokopudding tunkte.

Rubeus riss die Augen auf und sah Nila an, die seinen Blick erwiderte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch lange, bis Schulleiter Black verkündete, dass das Essen nun beendet werden würde und die Schüler ihren Vertrauensschülern in ihre Schlafsäle folgen sollten. Rubeus lief neben Jamie her und blickte über die Köpfe der anderen in die Richtung ihres Vertrauensschülers. Ein riesen großer Junge, mit so vielen Muskeln, dass Rubeus sich fragte, ob die auch alle echt waren, oder durch Zauberei etwas nachgeholfen wurde.

Er verstand den Namen des Jungen nicht, doch das kümmerte ihn eher wenig. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle, bis er die Person, die er gesucht hatte, in einer Traube Slytherins entdeckte.

Augusta schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn sie drehte sich zu ihm um und streckte ihm spielerisch die Zunge raus. Rubeus grinste sie an und formte ein "Danke" mit den Lippen. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und drehte sich dann wieder um, um ihr Gespräch mit einem kleinen Slytherin Jungen fortzuführen.

Rubeus lief den anderen Gryffindors nach, versuchte all die Details und Wege des Schlosses in sich aufzusaugen und blieb dann stehen, als sie vor einer großen Tür stehen blieben. Auf der Tür war ein Gemälde angebracht und auf dem Gemälde war eine Frau zu sehen.

"Das hier ist die stämmige Dame. Sie wird jedem Einlass gewähren, der das Passwort kennt. Unser Passwort lautet für dieses Jahr magicae und wenn es keinen triftigen Grund gibt, um es zu ändern, dann bleibt es auch so.", sagte der Vertrauensschüler laut und drehte sich dann zu der stämmigen Dame um.

"Magicae", sprach er und die Tür schwang nach innen auf. "Folgt mir bitte."

"Was ist das denn für ein Name stämmige Dame? Da kann man die doch gleich fette Dame nennen.", murmelte Nick und die kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus Maggie, Jamie, Nila, Rubeus und ihm, kicherte.

"Eigentlich ist da ja was dran. Ich meine, wenn man schon so einen Namen nimmt, dann-"

"Ruhe dahinten!", schnauzte jemand und unterbrach Maggie mitten im Satz. Sie zuckten kurz zusammen und hörten dann wieder zu, was vorne gesagt wurde.

"Euer Gepäck befindet sich schon in euren Zimmern. Mädchen Räume sind links von hier, die Jungen Räumlichkeiten rechts. Auf euren Türen stehen die Name der betreffenden Bewohner des Zimmers. Sobald ihr einmal im Raum ward verschwindet der Name automatisch und ihr müsst euch merken, wo euer Zimmer liegt. Mädchen dürfen nicht in die Zimmer der Jungs und das selbe gilt andersherum. Es ist außerdem nicht erlaubt, dass Schüler aus anderen Häusern den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten. Wenn ihr also Freunde in einem anderen Haus als Gryffindor habt", Rubeus war sich sicher, dass ein paar Leute ihn kurz ansahen. "Dann trefft euch bitte außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume. Noch Fragen?" , beendete der Vertrauensschüler seinen Vortrag.

Rubeus sah, wie jemand aufzeigte und auch drangenommen wurde:"Also, wo bekommen wir denn unsere Stundenpläne her?"

"Die liegen auf euren Betten bereit, auch eine Liste mit den entsprechenden Klassenzimmern wurde beigelegt. Wenn sonst keiner mehr eine Frage hat, dann wünsche ich ein gute Nacht. Erholt euch gut und ich empfehle, morgen in der Mittagspause einmal die Schulregeln zu lesen, um nicht durch Zufall von der Schule zu fliegen. Schulleiter Black ist in dieser Ansicht sehr strengt."

Alle nickten und dann löste sich die Menge langsam auf. Alle eilten in Richtung der Schlafsäle, nur Rubeus und seine neu gefundenen Freunde blieben noch etwas länger, um sich zu verabschieden. Als Rubeus Maggie umarmte, drückte sie ihn ganz fest und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Ruby. Wir kennen uns zwar noch nicht lange, aber ich bin so froh, dich zu haben.", dann ließ sie ihn los und sank wieder auf ihre Füße. Rubeus wusste, dass er sie gerade leicht hochgehoben hatte, da Maggie so viel kleiner war als er, doch sie hatte sich leicht wie eine Feder angefühlt.

Rubeus lächelte sie zaghaft an und umarmte sie noch einmal kurz, dieses Mal, ohne sich zu bücken, weshalb ihr Gesicht in seine Brust drückte.

"Ich bin auch froh dich zu haben, Maggie.", murmelte er in ihr Haar und löste sich dann von ihr.

"Ei ei ei, was seh ich da? Ein verliebtes Ehepaar!", sang Jamie und sprang auf eine Stufe, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führte. Nick stand neben ihm und stimmte ein, während Nila auf der anderen Seite stand und die Augen verdrehte. Das schien ihr Ding zu sein: Augen verdrehen.

Rubeus fing an zu lachen und schubste Jamie spielerisch mit der Schulter. Jamie und Nick bogen sich mittlerweile vor Lachen und Rubeus konnte nicht anders, als mit einzustimmen.

Das hier ist gut., dachte er und fühlte sich erleichtert.

"Gute Nacht ihr drei.", rief Maggie und ging mit Nila die Treppe hoch.

"Gute Naaaacht!", kicherte Nick und holte schwer atmend Luft.

Plötzlich wurde irgendwo eine Tür aufgerissen und jemand schrie:"Maul halten!" Das brachte die drei Jungen zu einem zweiten Lachanfall, doch sie wollten nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen, weshalb sie japsend und prustend nach oben liefen und glücklich feststellten, dass sie sich einen Schlafraum teilten, mit noch zwei anderen Jungen.

"Andrew Miller und Gabriel Mageworm.", las Nick vor.

"Ich will ja nichts sagen, Leute.", fing Jamie an. "Dock die klingen ja schon total daneben."

Rubeus und Nick nickten wie wild mit den Köpfen und stimmten Jamie zu. Dann zuckten sie alle wie auf Kommando die Schultern und öffneten die Tür.

Es war ein normal großer Raum mit fünf aus Holz gefertigten Himmelbetten, welche rote Bettbezüge hatten. Auf zwei der Betten lagen schon zwei Jungen und unterhielten sich. Die beiden sahen kurz auf, stellten sich als Andy und Gabe vor und unterhielten sich dann weiter.

Rubeus Bett war das hinterste. Er sah Fuscus, die im Käfig, welcher auf seinem Koffer stand, schlief und, lächelte. Er schnappte sich den Brief, las seinen Stundenplan und verglich ihn dann mit Nicks und Jamies Stundenplänen.

"Fast identisch.", sagte er und sah Jamie an.

"Ist doch super!", strahlte dieser, doch sein Grinsen ging in ein Gähnen über. Rubeus schüttelte lachend den Kopf und fiel zurück auf sein Bett. Er hatte sich vor wenigen Minuten seinen Pyjama angezogen und nun dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihm die Augen zufielen.

"Anstrengender Tag.", nuschelte und bekam eine Antwort von Nick, die er nicht verstand. Dann wurde seine Atmung immer gleichmäßiger, bis er vollends im Land der Träume verschwunden war. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Das wars für heute. Man, dieses Kapitel ist ja noch länger als das vorherige! Ist ja nicht zu fassen.

Ich hab mehr als zwei Stunden gebraucht, um das hier zu schreiben. Das ist schwerer als man denkt.

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt. Lasst mir gerne eure Meinung da, ich liebe es, Feedback zu bekommen.

Liebe Grüße


	14. Kapitel 13

Rubeus öffnete langsam seine noch verschlafenen Augen und stellte fest, dass er als erster im kleinen Schlafraum wach war. Gähnend drehte er sich noch einmal um und versuchte nicht etwas zu schlafen, doch wenn er einmal wach war, fiel ihm das viel zu schwer.

Er rappelte sich also auf und tappte im Schlafanzug bis zum Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen. Es war ein schöner Morgen, die Sonne schien schon leicht und der Himmel war wolkenlos.

Rubeus zog seine nagelneue Schuluniform an und sah an sich herab. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen und drehte sich zu Fuscus um, die wenige Minuten vorher auch die Augen geöffnet hatte. 

"Sie mich an Fuscus! Ich seh klasse aus!" , flüsterte er ihr nun zu, darauf bedacht, seine Mitbewohner nicht zu wecken.

Er drehte sich noch ein paar Mal im Kreis und bestaunte den weichen Stoff aus dem seine Kleidung genäht war. Wie Federn, schwärmte Rubeus in Gedanken und warf dann einen Blick auf die alte Holzuhr neben der Tür. 7:56.

Die erste Stunde würde erst um 8:45 Uhr beginnen und Rubeus hatte sich fest vorgenommen, Zehn Minuten früher loszugehen, um den Raum auch wirklich zu finden.

Doch da er nun noch mehr als genügend Zeit hatte, entschied er sich einen Brief an seinen Vater zu schreiben, der sicher wissen wollte, wie es ihm bis jetzt so ergangen war. Es war zwar gerade einmal ein einziger Tag vergangen, seit die beiden Hagrids sich gesehen hatten, doch Rubeus kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Es war schon so viel passiert und, nicht zu vergessen, vermisste er seinen Vater schon.

Also nahm der junge Halbriese sich eine Feder und ein Tintenfass zur Hand, schlich die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich an einen Tisch, ein leeres Pergament Papier vor sich liegend. Dann tauchte er die Feder in die dunkle Tinte, setzte sie auf das Pergament und fing sofort an zu schreiben.

Lieber Paps,

Heute ist mein aller erster Schultag. Es ist noch ganz früh, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Lag wahrscheinlich an der ganzen Aufregung vom Vortag, aber auch von heute. Ich bin so auf all meine neuen Fächer gespannt!

Ich habe auch neue Freunde gefunden. Als erstes hat mich Augusta Longbottom angesprochen. Sie ist wirklich hübsch, mit blondem Haar und den größten blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Augusta ist unheimlich klein, aber dadurch darf man sich nicht täuschen lassen.

Er tauchte die Feder erneut ein und ließ die Wörter nur so aus sich heraus sprudeln.

Augusta ist eine der stärksten Menschen, denen ich je begegnet bin. Sie ist sofort für mich eingetreten und das hat mir so viel bedeutet.

Dann war da noch Maggie Prewett. Maggie ist anders als Augusta, aber auch stark und nett. Maggie ist mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer als Augusta, mit wilden roten Locken und so vielen Sommersprossen, dass man Jahre bräuchte, um die zu zählen!

Eintauchen. Weiterscheiben.

Ihre Augen sind dunkelgrün und wenn Augusta und Maggie nebeneinander stehen, dann sind die beiden ein einziges Bild aus leuchtenden Farben.

Beim Essen saß ich neben Jeremia Kimmkorn, aber er möchte Jamie genannt werden. Jamie sieht manchmal aus wie ein Engel, mit goldbraunen kurzen Locken und ruhigen braunen Augen, doch Jamie kann das genaue Gegenteil von einem Engel sein. (Und er kann Braten mit heißer Schokolade und Würstchen mit Schokopudding essen...ekelig).

Feder in die Tinte und weiter.

Dann sind da noch die Zwilling Nila und Nick. Nila ist stämmiger als Maggie, aber sie hat Augen, die die Farbe vom Meer haben. So strahlendes blau, es könnte einen blenden. (Nicks Augen sind auch blau, aber irgendwie leuchten sie nicht so stark).

Nila dun Nick haben beide schwarzes Haar und das steht in komischen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Aber ich mag die beiden sehr, wir können gut zusammen lachen. Das ist schön. Mit jemandem in deinem Alter lachen.

Dumbledore ist auch hier und der Schulleiter heißt Phineas Black. Über den hast du ja häufig in der Zeitung gelesen, Paps. Ich glaub, er mag mich nicht, aber ich glaub auch, dass Dumbledore mich dafür mag.

Da war auch ein total komischer Junge namens Abraxas Malfoy, der hat sich wie ein König benommen und ist sofort nach Slytherin gekommen. Im Zug bin ich auch zwei komischen Jungen begegnet, aber die sind jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Was viel wichtiger ist, ist meine erste Stunde, die ich gleich habe: Kräuterkunde! Ist das nicht toll? Ein spannendes Fach. Ich bin so aufgeregt, Paps!

Oh man, jetzt muss ich langsam los, dabei will ich dir noch so viel erzählen.

Bei Merlins Bart, ich hab total vergessen zu erwähnen, in welchem Haus ich bin. Gryffindor! Maggie, Jamie, Nila und Nick sind auch in Gryffindor, nur Augusta nicht. Sie ist in Slytherin, was schade ist, weil ich sie zuerst gekannt habe, aber ich glaub, ihr gefällts.

Jetzt muss ich aber doch los, schreib mir sobald es geht zurück. Schick einfach Fuscus, die muss sich bewegen, sonst wird sie krank. 

Liebe Grüße, dein

Rubeus

PS: Schau doch mal nach, ob es Hoppel gut geht, oder ob der vielleicht etwas zum essen braucht.

Rubeus sah auf den Brief und nickte zufrieden. Das waren so ungefähr alle wichtigen Ereignisse des letzten Tages gewesen. Rubeus hatte bewusst Jonathan Lockhart und Tom Riddle etwas mehr außen vor gelassen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Vater sich sorgen machte.

"Ruby!", rief jemand plötzlich überrascht aus und Rubeus drehte sich ertappt um. Maggie stand auf dem Absatz der Treppe und sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Warum bist du denn schon wach? Es ist erst-", sie sah auf die Uhr. "8.14 Uhr."

Rubeus nickte und erklärte dann:"Ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und dann hab ich mich hier hin gesetzt und einen Brief an meinen Paps-äh meinen Vater geschrieben."

"Wirklich? Das ist ja süß. Hast du ihn schon abgeschickt?", fragte Magdalena und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Rubeus schüttelte auf ihre Frage hin den Kopf und sie nickte.

"Na dann komm! Ich mach Nila wach und du Jamie und Nick. In zehn Minuten treffen wir uns hier wieder, dann schicken wir den Brief ab und gehen zusammen zu Kräuterkunde, alles klar?"

Rubeus nickte wieder und lächelte sie dankbar an, dann schnappte er sich den Brief und lief die Stufen hinauf, um Nick und Jamie zu wecken.

Zehn Minuten später standen sie alle vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftraumes und gingen gemeinsam raus, um den Brief in der Eingangshalle abzuschicken. Rubeus hatte Fuscus auf dem Arm, die sich ganz zahm an ihn schmiegte.

Niemand war in der richtigen Stimmung, zu reden. Nick und Nila waren so müde, dass sie immer wieder die Augen schlossen und gähnen mussten, Jamie war noch aufgeregter als Rubeus und konnte keinen klaren Satz zusammen bringen und Maggie war damit beschäftigt, ihren Stundenplan immer und immer wieder durchzugehen.

In der Eingangshalle band Rubeus den Brief noch einmal ganz fest an Fuscus Bein und flüsterte ihr dann leise ins Ohr:"Nach Hause, Fuscus. Zu Paps."

Und Fuscus flog wie auf Kommando los, geschmeidig durch den Eulen Eingang, in den Morgen hinaus. Rubeus drehte sich um und gemeinsam liefen sie in Richtung der Gewächshäuser, zum Unterricht bei Professor Herbert Beery.

Sie waren als erste da und konnten sich deshalb die Plätze aussuchen.

"Nicht nach vorne, Nila! Das kannst du nicht machen!", doch Nila zog ihren Bruder schon in die erste Reihe und ließ ihre schwere, mit Büchern gefüllte, Tasche auf den Boden sinken. Maggie hatte sich zu dem Mädchen gesetzt, mit dem sie sich am Tag zuvor beim Abendmahl unterhalten hatte, Rubeus war sich sicher, sie hieße Elena.

Jamie klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich:"Kein Sorge, Rub. Ich beiß schon nicht." Rubeus ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Jetzt gibst du mir auch noch Spitznamen? Was ist nur mit euch los?", doch seine Stimme klang eher amüsiert, nicht wütend. Jamie kicherte, wobei seine Locken in seine Stirn fielen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch da kamen plötzlich ein Horde von Slytherins herein und verbreiteten Unmengen von Lärm.

"Na sieh mal einer an.", sagte jemand hinter Rubeus und stellte sich dann genau vor ihn. Abraxas. "Wenn das nicht der Beweis von Fehlentscheidung ist." Sein schneeweißes Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, doch anders als bei Jamie, war es glatt und sah unnatürlich grell aus.

Abraxas fuhr mit gehässiger Stimme fort:"Das wir uns einen Kurs teilen ist eine Schande, dass weißt du doch, Hagrid? Das ich mir mit jemandem wie dir den Raum teilen, muss ist eine Beleidigung. Wenn ich dich alleine erwische, dann-"

"Dann was, du Schnösel?", Jamie war aufgestanden und funkelte Abraxas wutentbrannt an. "Zieh leine, bevor du dich noch in Schwierigkeiten bringst." Rubeus hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade Jamie zu einem so kalten Tonfall in der Lage war, doch da hatte er sich wohl geirrt.

"ICH mich in Schwierigkeiten bringe? Das sagst gerade du, du dreckiges Stück eines Zauberers!", Abraxas konnte seine Wut offenbar genauso wenig wie seinen Tonfall zügeln, denn er schrie Jamie förmlich ins Gesicht.

"Lass ihn in Ruhe!", bellte Rubeus nun Abraxas an und stand ebenfalls auf. Natürlich überragte Rubeus Abraxas bei weitem, doch Abraxas hatte mindestens fünf weitere Jungen hinter sich stehen, die ihm Rückendeckung gaben.

Er wollte gerade zum nächsten Satz anheben, da wurde er schier unterbrochen:"Spars die, Malfoy und setzt dich gefälligst hin, bevor unser Haus schon am ersten Tag Punktabzug bekommt." Das war Augustas Stimme, bemerkte Rubeus sofort. Er sah zu ihr rüber, doch sie beobachtete Abraxas, bis dieser schließlich von Rubeus und Jamie abließ und sich nach hinten verzog.

"Punkte?", fragte Rubeus.

Jamie verdrehte die Augen, noch immer hitzig wegen Malfoy:"Ja, der Vertrauenskerl hat gesagt, man kann sich durch gute Leistungen Punkte verdienen, durch schlechte welche verlieren. Das Haus mit den meisten Punkten bekommt am Ende des Jahres einen Pokal."

"Und wer vergibt die Punkte?"

"Die Lehrer natürlich.", Jamie lächelte schon wieder ein bisschen, und als Professor Beery das Häuschen betrat, strahlte er schon wieder übers ganze Gesicht.

"Nun gut, meine Lieben! Legen wir los!", sang der Professor und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.

Rubeus wollte nichts weiter, als sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, doch er konnte Abraxas durchbohrenden Blick förmlich spüren.

Das wird nicht gut ausgehen, hörte er seine Stimme panisch in seinem eigenen Kopf. Er nickte und wusste es in dem Moment ganz klar. Abraxas würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

Oh mannomann!

Ein Kapitel geschafft, trotz Schule!

Ich hoffe, dass ich es weiterhin schaffen, sonst informiere ich euch über die neuen Update Zeiten.

Wie findet ihr das Kapitel?

Liebe Grüße


	15. Kapitel 14

"Also Kräuterkunde ist ja mal gar nicht mein Fach.", nörgelte Nila rum und stieß Nick entnervt mit der Schulter an. "Kannst du mir mal zuhören, du Beispiel von schlechtem Bruder."

Nick sah vom Boden auf, den er gerade nachdenklich inspiziert hatte, und grinste sein Schwester an:"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redet, Schwesterherz. Meine Ohren lauschen deinen eintönigen und traurigen Worten immer mit solcher Neugier."

Nila verengte die Augen und schnaubte:"Idiot."

"Sowas sollte eine Lady nicht sagen, Liebes. Und meine Schwester schon mal gar nicht.", Nick verstellte sein Stimme zu einer hohen besserwisserischen Tonlage und rückte Nila während des Sprechens immer weiter auf die Pelle.

"Ach, ist das so? Na dann: Du, Nickolas Cunning, bist ein Idiot! Und nun hör gefälligst auf mir auf die Pelle zu rücken, bevor ich dich zu Tode haue."

Nick fing an herzhaft und lachen, doch Nila war so wütend, dass sie einfach rauschend davon stampfte. Maggie sah Nick ungläubig an und lief dann Nila hinterher, um sie vor der nächsten Stunde zu beruhigen.

"Ist das eigentlich immer so zwischen euch?", fragte Jamie und atmete laut aus, als würde der Streit zwischen Nila und Nick ihn körperlich erschöpfen.

"Nicht immer. Aber meistens."

Jamie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. Rubeus musste grinsen und sagte dann zu seinem Freund:"Sag mal, Jamie, du verbringst auch schon zu viel Zeit mit Nila, oder?"

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", Jamie blickte verwirrt zu Rubeus auf.

"Na, es gibt nur eine Person", er verdrehte sein Augen auf übertriebene Weise. "Die so ihre Augen verdreht." Nick und Rubeus brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Jamie hochrot anlief.

"Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", fragte eine Rubeus bekannte Stimme. Zuerst dachte er, Abraxas würde mit seinen Lakaien hinter ihnen stehen, doch als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Tom Riddle.

Tom stand in einem Slytherin Umhang, ein paar Meter von den Jungen entfernt, vor ihnen, die schwarzen Haare perfekt aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen um die Lippen.

Rubeus stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als er den älteren Schüler erblickte, während Jamie und Nick nur verwirrt dastanden.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, dass wir uns noch einmal über den Weg laufen werden, Hagrid. Nicht wirklich überraschend, dass ich Recht behalten habe, oder?"

Rubeus starrte Tom sprachlos an. Der Junge vor ihm hatte eine so starke Präsenz, dass Rubeus sich unwohl in seiner eigenen Haut fühlte. Tom zog erwartungsvoll seine linke Augenbraue hoch und wartete, dass Rubeus ihm angemessen antwortete.

Der junge Halbriese brachte nichts weiter als ein Nicken zustande, seine Zunge schien wie lahm gelegt.

"Wir sind wohl heute nicht so gesprächig drauf, wie? Nun ja, was soll ich dagegen nur tun?", aus Riddles Stimme sprach Enttäuschung, doch Rubeus merkte sofort, dass diese gespielt war.

Dann zog Tom wie aus dem nichts seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf Rubeus Gesicht.

"Dicere!"

Ein eiskalter Schauer jagte durch Rubeus Körper und vom einen Moment zum anderen hatte er das große Bedürfnis, Tom alles was er dachte zu erzählen.

"Wir lachen, weil Jamie Hals über Kopf in Nila verliebt ist. Es sah lustig aus, wie er die Augen verdreht hat und als er rot angelaufen ist, da konnten wir es nicht mehr zurück halten."

Rubeus wusste nicht, wieso er das gesagt hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu reden:"Du hast mich gerade zu Tode erschreckt, ich hatte gehofft dich nie wieder zu sehen-" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter, ein dünner Schweißfaden bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, Nick und Jamie riefen ihm irgendwas zu, doch sein Kopf war wie leergefegt und die Worte überschlugen sich in seinem Mund.

"DuTomRiddlemachstmirnämlicheineheidenAngstunddaskannichmirnichterklärendadumireigentlichnichtsgetanhastdochdeineArtwiedumichansiehstjagtmirimmereinenSchauerüberdenRückenunddannwirdmeineZungeganztaubundichdenkedassichjetzteigentlichlosmussumnichtzuspätzumUnterrichtzukommenaberichtraumichnichtdirdaszusagenodereinfachwegzugehendennweißMerlinwasduhintermeinemRückentunkönntest..."

Rubeus wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Tom wedelte nur mit seinem Zauberstab und blickte Rubeus gelangweilt an.

"Das was du mir erzählst ist alles nichts neues mehr für mich. Geh nur! Bevor ich einen anderen Spruch an dir ausprobiere." Rubeus atmete schwer, als er merkte, wie wer von Tom fortgezogen wurde.

Jamie und Nick hielten Rubeus Arme fest umklammert und ließen bei ihrem Rücktritt nicht einmal von ihm ab. Der junge Hagrid schnaufte noch immer, als Tom ihm hinterherrief:"Man sieht sich bestimmt noch mal, kleiner Angstriese!"

Rubeus konnte spüren, wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte. Jamie und Nick zogen ihn immer weiter, bis er sich von ihnen losmachte und an einer Wand keuchend zu Atem kam.

"Verdammt, Rubeus! Wer zum Teufel war das denn?!" , Jamie war völlig außer sich und starrte seinen Freund sprachlos an.

"Das...das war- Tom Riddle! Junge...im Zug...kennengelernt. Aus Versehen- umgerannt...", Rubeus keuchte und hustete noch etwas, dann sah er seine beiden Mitschüler an:"Was hat er mit mir gemacht?"

Nick schüttelte unwissend den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern:"Wissen wir nicht. Er hat irgendein Wort gesagt-"

"Dicere.", fügte Jamie hinzu.

"-Ja. Und dann hast du nicht mehr aufgehört zu reden, bis du so schnell und hysterisch die Wörter ausgespuckt hast, dass man nichts mehr verstanden hat."

"Und dann hat er mit dem Zauberstab herumgewedelt und du warst wieder still.", ergänzte Jamie und sah Rubeus mit großen Augen an. "Er hat einen Zauberspruch an dir verübt!"

Rubeus nickte, noch immer benommen und fuhr dann erschrocken zusammen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Jamie und Nick folgten ihm verwirrt.

"Warum rennst du denn jetzt so?", wollte Nick wissen.

"Der Unterricht! Verwandlung! Die haben bestimmt schon angefangen, ohne uns! Wir kommen in unserer ersten Stunde zum spät."

Jamie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen:"Ist das dein Ernst, Rubeus? Wir sollten zum Schulleiter gehen und den Vorfall melden, nicht in den Unterricht." Er klang verärgert und erschüttert, doch auch entschlossen.

"Das können wir nicht, Jamie.", versuchte Rubeus Jamie abzuwiegeln.

"Ach, und wieso nicht?"

"Ich weiß, wieso nicht.", mischte Nick sich ein. "Der Schulleiter hat sie nicht mehr alle. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie der gestern Professor Dumbledore angestarrt hat? Der hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt!"

"Genau.", bestätigte Rubeus und fügte noch hinzu:"Außerdem, hast du doch wohl auch gehört, was der von Mischlingszauberern hält. Es wäre ihm wahrscheinlich total egal, was mit mir passieren würde. Nicht zu vergessen, dass es unser erster Schultag ist! Wenn wir jetzt schon ärger machen, dann können wir uns gleich verabschieden."

"Und", schließ Nick sich Rubeus an und verlieh seinen Worten durch wilde Handgesten noch etwas Nachdruck:"Wir haben uns die Regeln noch gar nicht durchgelesen. Wir wissen nicht, ob dieser Riddle überhaupt gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat."

"Natürlich hat er das, Idiot! Er hat Rubeus sein Recht auf eigene Entscheidung genommen!", Nick wirkte hitzig, wie zuvor, als er mit Abraxas gestritten hatte. "Wir können ihm das doch nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen."

Rubeus legte Jamie die Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich etwas zu ihm runter, um ihm etwa in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Werden wir nicht, Jamie. Aber jetzt können wir nichts tun, außer weiterzumachen. Und jetzt kommt, wir kommen noch später als zu spät."

Da musst Nick auflachen und auch auf Jamies Lippen bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln. Rubeus grinste und gemeinsam rannten sie zu ihrem Klassenraum.

Ohne anzuklopfen platzen sie in den Raum und sahen gerade, wie Dumbledore eine Streichholz in eine kleine Blume verwandelte. Er blickte auf , sah die drei Freunde an und lächelte.

"Wie schön, dass sie uns auch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren wollen. Ihnen ist sicherlich bewusst, dass sie jedoch etwas zu spät sind, meine Heeren. Ich würde sie bitten, Platz zu nehmen und nach der Stunde zu mir zu kommen. Wenn sie nicht vorhaben, auch noch etwas früher zu gehen, schließlich ist es ja nur ihr erster Tag."

Abraxas, der auch in diesem Fach hinten saß, fing an zu kichern und keine Sekunde später stimmte der Rest der Slytherins mit ein. Sogar Augusta, bemerkte Rubeus und lief feuerrot an.

Er setzte sich gemeinsam mit Nick und Jamie in die hinterste Reihe, näher an Abraxas als ihm lieb war, und richtete seinen Blick nach vorne.

"Oh, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wenn sie gewinnen wollen, dann sollten sie solche Vorfälle von nun an vermeiden. So, und nun fahren wir fort. Bitte nehmen sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe zur Hand und richten sie auf das Streichholz vor ihnen. Gut, genau so. Und nun drehen sie den Zauberstab einmal schwungvoll, die Spitze weiterhin auf das Streichholz gerichtet und sagen In Flore."

Rubeus zeigte mit dem Zauberstab und tat, wie ihm geheißen.

"Kommen sie, wir sagen es einmal alle zusammen." Dumbledore zählte bis drei und dann sagte die ganze Klasse im Chor "In Flore!"

"Sehr schön! Und nun noch einmal jeder für sich. Die Person, die den Zauber als erstes schafft, bekommt fünf Punkte für ihr Haus."

Das löste allgemeine Motivation für die Aufgabe aus. Überall hörte man den Zauberspruch, jeder versuchte es mit einer anderen Betonung der zwei Worte.

"Geschafft!", kam es plötzlich von rechts und Rubeus blickte in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam.

"Sehr gut, Mister..."

"Malfoy, Sir."

"Wirklich wunderbar, Mister Malfoy. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Aber, aber! Das heißt nicht, dass sie aufhören sollen. Weiter, na los! Ich will Blumen sehen."

Rubeus starrte auf Abraxas Blume und dann auf sein Streichholz und wieder zurück. Als er den Blick weiter zu Abraxas Gesicht wandern ließ, verzog dieser es zu einem überlegenen Ausdruck und reckte das Kinn vor.

"Neidisch, Hagrid?", fragte er provozierend und blickte Rubeus herausfordernd an.

"Träum weiter, Malfoy.", blaffte Rubeus und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg. Doch das war gelogen, Rubeus war durchaus neidisch darauf, dass gerade Abraxas die Umwandlung als erstes geschafft hatte.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Tom seinen Zauberspruch betont hatte. Gebieterisch und ohne Zweifel. Lockend und doch nicht herausfordernd. Bedacht und zugleich auch noch vollkommen durchdacht.

Rubeus räusperte sich und sprach mit einer einzigartigen Betonung den Zauber:

"IN FLORA"

Dann explodierte sein Streichholz und ein ganzer Blumenstrauß lag auf seinem Tisch.

"Unglaublich, Mister Hagrid! Einfach fantastisch. Eine solch präzise Durchführung. Einfach hervorragend! 15 Punkte für Gryffindor!", Dumbledore war außer sich vor Freude und strahlte Rubeus stolz an.

Rubeus lächelte zurück und blickte dann zu Abraxas. Die Worte, die der junge Malfoy mit seinen Lippen formte, ließen das Lächeln auf Rubeus Gesicht ersterben.

"Das bedeutet Krieg, du Drecksstück!"

 

________________________________________________________________________________

So, ihr lieben!

Das wars für heute. Was für ein Kapitel, so viel Wut, Hass und Feindschaft.

Wie fandet ihr es?

Liebe Grüße


	16. Kapitel 15

Nach der Stunde rief Dumbledore Rubeus, Jamie und Nick zu sich nach vorne.

"Meine Herren, ich möchte ihnen nun keinen langen und irrelevanten Vortrag darüber halten, dass ihr zu spät Kommen einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen hat. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich einen triftigen Grund dafür, und dennoch. Vermeiden sie so etwas in Zukunft und arbeiten sie bitte das erste Kapitel in ihren Büchern nach, das sie verpasst haben. Als Strafe erwarte ich bis zu unser nächsten Stunde einen kurzen Aufsatz, der dieses Kapitel informativ zusammenfasst. Sie dürfen nun gehen."

Rubeus und seine zwei Freunde bekamen keine Chance sich zu rechtfertigen oder auf ihre erste Strafaufgabe zu reagieren, denn Dumbledore winkte die drei schon nach draußen.

Doch bevor Rubeus durch die Tür den Raum verlassen konnte, rief Dumbledore ihn noch einmal zurück:"Rubeus. Ist alles in Ordnung?", seine blauen Augen bohrten sich stechend in Rubeus.

"Ja, natürlich, Sir. Wieso sollten sie das Gegenteil denken?"

"Ach", Dumbledore winkte ab. "Nur so eine Vermutung, weiter nichts. Aber wenn doch etwas vor der Stunde geschehen ist-", er sah ihn wissend über die Ränder seiner Brille an. "Dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen, Rubeus. Das weißt du doch, oder?"

Rubeus nickte und wollte schon gehen, als Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen anfing:"Oh und Mister Hagrid!" Rubeus blickte den Zauberer vor sich fragend an.

"Ihr Blumenstrauß war wirklich hervorragend. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass sie hier her gehören." Seine schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verschmitzten Lächeln und er zwinkerte Rubeus einmal zu, bevor er an ihm vorbei lief und durch die offen stehende Tür hinaus.

Rubeus starrte noch einen Moment die Stelle an, wo seine Professor vor wenigen Sekunden noch zu sehen war, dann verließ auch er den Raum und beeilte sich, um rechtzeitig zur nächstes Stunde zu erscheinen.

Als Rubeus auf dem Innenhof ankam, waren die meisten Schüler schon umgekleidet. Die Slytherins in grünen, die Gryffindors in roten Anzügen. Trainingsanzügen.

Flugstunde, dachte Rubeus panisch und stieß etwas aus, dass verdächtig nach einem Schimpfwort klang.

Rubeus war sich sicher, dass die Flugstunden eines seiner schlechtesten Fächer sein würde. Als Halbriese gehörte man auf den Boden, nicht auf einen Stock in den Himmel. Das war einfach nicht sein Gebiet.

Außerdem wollte er den Besen nicht trauen, denn wer weiß, was auf so einem Teufelsstück alles passieren kann.

"Ruby!", rief jemand und Rubeus entdeckte Maggie die eilig auf ihn zulief. Rubeus wollte gerade etwas sagen, da winkte sie ab. "Jetzt bin ich zuerst dran, Rub. Wo, bei Merlins Bart, ward ihr?! Weder Nick noch Jamie wollen mit der Sprache rausrücken, doch eure Gesichtsausdrücke, als ihr ihn den Raum gerannt kamt, sagen mir, dass etwas passiert ist. Etwas sehr schlechtes. Also raus mit der Sprache!"

Rubeus musste ein paar mal verblüfft blinzeln, bevor er antwortet konnte. Er hätte von jedem anderen eine Standpauke erwartet, doch garantiert nicht von Maggie.

"Ähm- hör zu, Mags. Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber reden, noch nicht jetzt, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass wir aufgehalten wurden. Von einem älteren Schüler, den ich im Express kennengelernt habe."

"Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Rubeus Hagrid? Wenn etwas vorgefallen ist, dann musst du es jemandem sagen. Wenn schon nicht mir, dann jemandem, der dir helfen kann."

Rubeus nickte und seufzte:"Ich weiß, Maggie. Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns lieber erstmal auf andere Sachen konzentrieren. Komm, der Unterricht beginnt jede Minute."

Rubeus zog Magdalena am Ärmel mit sich und sie liefen zu den anderen und gesellten sich zu ein paar weiteren Gryffindors. Rubeus versuchte dem Gespräch seiner Mitschüler zu folgen, doch seine Augen wanderten immer wieder auf die andere Seite des Hofes zu Augusta.

Augusta stand neben Abraxas und die beiden unterhielten sich lebhaft. Abraxas wedelte wie wild mit seinen Händen hin und her, während Augusta sich ihre Hände lachend auf den Bauch presste.

"Sie sieht glücklich aus, nicht?", fragte Maggie und sah in die selbe Richtung wie Rubeus.

Dieser nickte und beobachtete seine Freundin weiterhin aus der Ferne:"Ja, das tut sie. Doch ich kann nicht ganz verstehen, wie sie diesen Malfoy Jungen mögen kann."

Maggie sah ihn fragend an und Rubeus ergänzte seine vorherige Aussage:"Ich meine, er ist so... na, so selbstverliebt und gemein und rassistisch und irgendwie genau das Gegenteil von Augusta."

"Vielleicht", sagte Maggie und war dann mehrere Momente still, bevor sie weiterfuhr:"Aber weißt du, Ruby? Manchmal ziehen sich die verrücktesten Gegensätze am stärksten an."

"Du denkst doch nicht etwa, Augusta mag ihn auf diese Weise?", Rubeus Stimme klang etwas schriller als beabsichtigt, doch er konnte nichts dafür. Der Gedanke war einfach zu grauenhaft um wahr zu sein.

Er mochte Augusta und her hasste Abraxas.

"Ich denke gar nichts, Rubeus. Aber auch wenn doch, dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass er sie gut behandelt. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, auch, wenn sie es nicht immer so zeigt."

Maggie drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen zurück, während Rubeus einen Moment länger verweilte und Augusta noch einmal ansah. Sie lachte noch immer und erzählte dabei etwas.

Rubeus würde gerne wissen, was sie sagte, doch anstatt zu ihr rüber zu gehen, wendete er ihr den Rücken zu und lief Maggie nach.

Die Stunde erwies sich als genau die Katastrophe, die Rubeus sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Lehrer, Professor Basilton, war so alt, dass Rubeus sich fragte, wie er sich überhaupt noch aufrecht halten konnte.

Außerdem sprach er so leise, dass man ihn, mit den Rauschen des Windes im Ohr, so gut wie gar nicht verstehen konnte.

Rubeus selbst hatte die größten Probleme mit dem Besen und schaffte es partout nicht, damit abzuheben. Doch dies schien ihren Lehrer nicht sonderlich zu interessieren. Statt sich für schlechte Schüler Zeit zu nehmen, bestärkte er nur die Schüler, die sowieso schon fliegen konnte.

Zu diesen Schülern gehörte natürlich auch Abraxas. "So ein Mistkerl!", fluchte Rubeus unter seinem Atem und starrte den schneeweißen Zauberer hasserfüllt an. Doch dieser kümmerte sich nicht im geringsten um Rubeus, sondern flog anmutig durch die Luft und genoss die Jubelrufe von Professor Basilton.

"Wunderbar! Oh- OH! Großartig, Malfoy. Fantastische Wende! Sie sollten ins Quidditch Team, mein Herr. Ihr Flugstil ist ausgezeichnet!" Abraxas grinste bei diesem Lob, und zu Rubeus erstaunen, schien dieses Lächeln nicht selbstgefällig, sondern einfach nur erfreut zu sein.

Dann stiegen nach und nach immer mehr von Rubeus Mitschülern in die Lüfte auf, bis Schluss endlich nur noch Rubeus am Boden stand und sich ungeheuer schämte. Alle seine Mitschüler hatten eine tolle Zeit beim fliegen, während er sich nicht mal auf den Besen traute.

Er blickte hoch und entdeckte seine Freunde: Nila und Nick waren mitten in einem Wettrennen und es sah schwer danach aus, als würde Nila gewinnen.

Maggie kreiste kleine Runden durch die Luft und kicherte immer wieder.

Jamie schoss immer ein paar Meter in den Himmel hinauf, um dann im Sturzflug seine Mitschüler beinahe umzufliegen.

Rubeus musste, trotz seiner Lage, auflachen, als Jamie einmal fast ein Mädchen aus Slytherin vom Besen stieß.

"Du blöder roter Ochse!", brüllte sie ihn daraufhin an und jagte ihn quer durch die Luft. Alle hatten Spaß, bis auf Rubeus.

Er würde nichts lieber, als mit den anderen zusammen sein, doch er traute sich einfach nicht. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden in den Himmel zu steigen, nur mit den Händen an dem Besen gesichert.

Also setzte er sich auf den Boden und sah zu, wie die anderen über ihm lachten und kreischten und fluchten. Und wenn er sich ganz lange auf sie konzentrierte, dann hatte er das Gefühl, auch dort bei ihnen zu schweben.

Irgendwann kam Augusta in sein Blickfeld geflogen und warf einen Blick zurück. Rubeus folgte diesem Blick und entdeckte, zu seiner Entrüstung, Abraxas.

"Das kann doch nicht wahrsein! Der ist ja überall!", stieß er empört aus. Doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihnen zuzuschauen wie sie, wortwörtlich, in die Sonne ritten, auf ihren Besen, lachend und glücklich.

Eine halbe Stunde später landeten seine Klassenkameraden wieder und Professor Basilton betonte immer wieder, dass alle sich ein Beispiel an Malfoy nehmen sollten, da er schon Quidditch reif flog.

Bla bla bla, entnervt rollte Rubeus die Augen. Er hatte nach den ersten paar Sätzen aufgehört zuzuhören und betitelte stattdessen dieses Fach immer und immer wieder als sein absolutes "Mag-ich-nicht" -Fach.

Als die Stunde dann endlich vorbei war, flüchtete Rubeus so schnell es ging, um sich umzuziehen.

Als er aus der Umkleide heraus trat, rannte jemand in ihn hinein und er bemerkte sofort, dass er dieses blonde Haar schon gut kannte. Augusta.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, fing er an zu lächeln. Augusta war seine erste richtige Freundin gewesen und er wollte gerade nichts lieber, als mit ihr reden.

Doch bevor er auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte, erhob Augusta das Wort:"Oh, tut mir leid. Hab dich nicht gesehen." Und das wars.

Sie lief weiter, ohne den jungen Halbriesen überhaupt richtig anzuschauen. In Rubeus zerbrach etwas und seine Sehnsucht mit ihr zu reden wandelte sich in ein großes Loch Enttäuschung um.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte das Loch zu füllen. Dann ging er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Augusta und drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihr um.

Er wusste zu wem sie gehen würde. Eine Woge Abscheu fuhr durch seinen Körper und er versuchte gar nicht erst, sie abzuschütteln. Rubeus Meinung nach, war sie mehr als berechtigt. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ach ja, was ist nur los mit unser lieben Augusta. Sie ist doch nicht etwa DEM einen verfallen, den Rubeus nicht ausstehen kann, oder?

Im Moment vergeht die Zeit etwas langsamer und die einzelnen Stunden werden noch etwas detaillierter beschrieben, doch sobald die Geschichte etwas weiter fortgeschritten ist, wird sich das ändern und wir gehen mehr auf die Storyline und die Charaktere anstatt dem Unterricht ein.

Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Abend euch allen


	17. Kapitel 16

Rubeus nächste Stunde war "alte Runen", doch er konnte sich zu gut wie gar nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, da Augusta und Abraxas hinter ihm saßen und gemeinsam tuschelten. 

Er wollte sich nicht umdrehen und sie bitten, etwas leiser zu sein, also sah er Maggie an, die neben ihm saß und zischte:"Seit wann sind die denn jetzt eigentlich beste Freunde?" 

Maggie sah nicht von ihrem Blatt auf, als sie antwortete:"Rubeus, hör auf eifersüchtig zu sein. Vielleicht ist Abraxas Malfoy gar nicht so schlimm wie du dachtest."

Rubeus Stirn kräuselte sich, doch er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Augusta war seine Freundin und diese Eifersucht war für ihn etwas ungewohntes. 

"Es ist ja nur so-"

"Rubeus, stopp! Nur weil du eifersüchtig bist, kannst du mich noch lange nicht die ganze Zeit während des Unterrichts voll reden."

Rubeus Kiefer Partie klappte nach unten:"Ich bin doch nicht eifersüchtig, Magdalena. Ich mach mir lediglich Sorgen um Augusta, ich denke nicht, dass Abraxas ein guter Umgang für sie oder irgendjemanden ist."

Maggie strich sich genervt die Locken aus den Augen. Ihre Haare sahen noch wilder und ungezähmter aus als am Vortag und die rote Farbe hebte sich in unbegreiflichen starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut ab. Ihre grünen Augen ruhten auf Rubeus.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Rub. Augusta ist genauso alt wie wir und kann gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Und nun sei gefälligst still, bevor wir noch Ärger bekommen."

Ihre Stimme war sanft, doch sofort, nachdem sie den Satz beendet hatte, drehte sie ihm die Schulter zu und starrte wieder auf die Tafel. 

Rubeus seufzte und studierte dann ebenfalls das schwarze Tafelbrett. Und ihm wurde so gut wie im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass er nichts von dem Verstand, was dort geschrieben stand. 

Ihre Professorin, Madame Babbling, hatte schon einige Runen aufgezeichnet, dessen Bedeutung Rubeus nicht kannte. Er würde Maggie fragen müssen. 

Da er dem Unterricht sowieso nicht mehr folgen konnte, obwohl es erst die erste Stunde war, beobachtete er die Professorin beim unterrichten. 

Madame Babbling war jung, viel zu jung um schon zu unterrichten. Ihr Haar war kurz und schlicht braun, doch ihre Augen wirkten von Rubeus Platz aus stechend gelb. Ihre Augenbrauen war lang und schön geschwungen, und die Nase war zwar etwas klein, ergänzte aber perfekt ihren großen Mund. 

Sie war dunkelhäutig und ihre braune Haut schimmerte in der Mittagssonne wie zerlaufende Schokolade. Rubeus fand, dass sie sehr hübsch war. 

Irgendwann wurde die Stunde beendet und alle verließen den Raum. Maggie zog Rubeus mit sich und gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch das Schloss auf den Weg zum Zauberkunst Unterricht. 

"Mags?"

"Hm?"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit Malfoy und Augusta nerve."

"Macht nichts, Rub. Ich finde es ja auch nicht so prickelnd, aber ich habe kein Recht, Augusta zu sagen, was sie tun und lassen soll. Du übrigens auch nicht."

Sie stupste ihn spielerisch an und beide schwiegen für ein paar Minuten. 

"Aber weiß du, Ruby? Ich bin ehrlich froh, das nächste Fach nicht mit den Slytherins zu haben. Ein bisschen nerven sie nämlich schon."

Rubeus grinste sie an und zog sie damit auf, dass er das schon von Anfang an gewusst hatte. Maggie verdrehte die Augen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 

"Du bist so kindisch, Rubeus."

Rubeus fand diese Bemerkung überaus dämlich, also sagte er das auch:"Wir sind ja auch Kinder, Maggie. Das kannst du doch wohl kaum verpasst haben."

Es war eigentlich ein Spaß gewesen, doch Maggie blieb abrupt stehen und sah zu ihm auf. 

"Sag mal, Rubeus. Also- wie ist das für dich? Ich habe dich nie gefragt, doch ich denke, wir sollte das klären. Du stammst nicht nur von Zauberern und Menschen ab, oder? Du hast es gerade selber gesagt, wir sind Kinder. Doch du bist größer als mein Vater und, ich habe da so eine Vermutung, aber-"

"Maggie, du brauchst nicht vermuten. Ich sag dir, wo meine Wurzeln liegen."

Er atmete einmal tief ein und musterte seine kleine Freundin mit ruhigen Augen. Der junge Halbriese hatte gewusst, dass irgendwann jemand fragen würde, doch er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm mehr ausmachen würde. 

Doch es machte ihm nichts aus. In seinem Herzen fühlte es sich an, als würde er Maggie schon ewig kennen, und er wollte keine irrelevanten Geheimnisse vor ihr haben. 

"Mein Vater ist ein Zauberer aus der Familie Hagrid. Daher mein Nachname. Meine Mutter war weder Zauberin, noch Mensch. Sie war eine Riesin."

"Eine Riesin?", platze Maggie dazwischen.

"Jep! Und bitte frag mich nicht, wie das funktioniert hat.", antwortete Rubeus ihr und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, um nicht noch einmal zu spät zu kommen. 

Maggie folgte ihm, und so fuhr er fort, ohne dass sie fragen musste:"Mein Paps und ich, wir sprechen nicht über meine Mutter. Er fühlt sich unwohl dabei, doch ich muss ehrlich zugeben, ich möchte wissen, wer sie ist." 

Er warf Maggie einen Blick zu, doch sie sah auf den Boden.

"Das verstehst du doch, oder? Sie war meine Mutter, sie hat uns verlassen, als ich drei war und doch... ich sehe nur wegen ihr so groß und verwildert aus und ich muss einfach wissen, wer sie war. Woher sie kam und wieso sie gegangen ist. Ob sie meinen Vater und mich geliebt hat oder ob es für sie nichts besonderes war einen Sohn und einen Liebhaber zu haben."

"Natürlich verstehe ich das. Und du siehst auch nicht verwildert aus, sondern eigentlich nur sehr groß.", Maggie zuckte hilflos die Achseln und suchte sichtbar nach den richtigen Worten. 

"Es ist nur so, Rubeus. Du tust mir leid. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne meine Mutter und ihre Liebe nicht vorstellen, doch du kannst dich an nichts anderes als ein Leben ohne sie erinnern. Und das ist nur traurig und...falsch."

"Vielleicht. Aber mein Vater hat mich immer geliebt, also bin ich kein armes Kind gewesen. Seine Liebe hätte für ihn und meine Mutter reichen können."

Maggie lächelte und versuchte dann die Stimmung wieder etwas aufzulockern:"Na, den muss ich kennenlernen. Mister Hagrid sieht bestimmt genauso Teddy Bär Mäßig aus wie du."

Rubeus lachte auf und war Maggie dankbar, dass sie dieses Talent besaß. Es war eine besondere Eigenschaft, fand er. Sie konnte genau im richtigen Moment das richtige sagen, um einen Menschen von traurig zu glücklich zu stimmen."

"Er wurde dich mögen."

"Tja", sagte sie. "Dann würde ich ihn vergöttern."

Für eine Sekunde war es still. Dann prusteten die beiden los und kamen, noch immer lachend, im Klassenraum an. Die Stunde hatte noch nicht begonnen, was bedeutete, dass Maggie und Rubeus noch rechtzeitig erschienen. 

Doch dann stoppten beide mitten in der Tür und ihr schallendes Gelächter erstarb. Der Raum war mit Schülern aus den Häusern Gryffindor und Huffflepuff gefüllt, und ganz vorne stand niemand geringeres als Schulleiter Phineas Nigellus Black. 

Der Schulleiter blickte Rubeus und Maggie kühl an und forderte sie dann auf, Platz zu nehmen. Die einzigen freien Plätze waren in der ersten Reihe. 

Rubeus blickte kurz in Jamies Richtung, welcher neben einem Hufflepuff Jungen saß, und las die Worte "Entschuldige bitte" von seinen Lippen ab. Dann lächelte sein Freund ihm aufmunternd zu und blickte nach vorne. 

Rubeus und Maggie setzten sich so leise es ging und holten ihre Bücher heraus. 

Schulleiter Black wirkte ebenso gelangweilt wie beim Essen einen Tag zuvor, doch Rubeus ließ sich nicht täuschen. Dieser Mann hatte Adler Augen und würde jeden seiner Fehler wahrnehmen.

"Nun denn, Klasse!", fing Black an und ließ den Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Er blieb bei niemandem hängen, doch Rubeus merkte, dass Black ihn hier und da mit seinen Augen versuchte, ihn zu erwürgen. "Fangen wir an."

 

__________________________________________________________________________

Fertig, Fertig, FERTIG!

Ein einfaches Kapitel und doch hat es seine Zeit gekostet. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Schreibt mir gerne Feedback oder weißt mich auf Fehler hin. Einen schönen Abend noch, 

Liebe Grüße


	18. Kapitel 17

Die Stunde war beendet. Rubeus flüchtete, ohne auf seine Freunde zu achten.

Weg, schrie alles in ihm. Einfach weg!

Also lief er. Aus der Tür heraus, den Gang entlang, durch eine weitere Tür und blieb dann keuchend stehend. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an eine der großen Steinwände und schloss die Augen.

Black hasste ihn, und nun war es offensichtlich. In ihrer ersten Stunde Zauberkunst sollten sie lernen, einen Gegenstand auf einem Tisch unbewegbar zu zaubern.

Jeder bekam ein Blatt Papier, dass am Ende der Aufgabe sozusagen "an dem Tisch" kleben sollte. Rubeus stempelte die Aufgabe nach sieben Versuchen als unmöglich ab.

Doch das war sie nicht. Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff ließ das weiße Papier geradezu eins mit dem Tisch werden. Hufflepuff bekam zehn Punkte.

Rubeus war einer derjenigen gewesen, die nach einer halben Stunde, noch immer Schwierigkeiten mit dem Blatt hatten. Und was sollte anderes geschehen, als dass Black Rubeus aufrief, um den Zauber einmal vorne, für alle zu demonstrieren.

Rubeus hatte es nicht geschafft. Gryffindor verlor fünf Punkte.

Der junge Halbriese fühlte sich schuldig, wegen ihm verlor sein Haus immer mehr Punkte.

Doch Black war noch nicht fertig gewesen, Rubeus musste den Rest der Stunde seinen Assistenten spielen und ihm behilflich sein, was bei ihrem Schulleiter bedeutete, Rubeus dufte die Drecksarbeit erledigen.

Eine paar kleine Tränen kullerten aus seinen brennenden Augen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Er bekam das schlechte Gefühl, beschmutzt zu sein.

Black stellte ihn wie eine Schande dar und Rubeus fing an zu glauben, dass genau das stimmte.

"Da bist du ja!", rief jemand und Rubeus schreckte hoch. Er hatte mit Jamie oder Maggie gerechnet, vielleicht sogar mit Nick oder Nila, aber nicht mit dem Jungen, der vor ihm stand.

Verwirrt starrte er den ihm gegenüber an, bis er realisierte, dass es der Hufflepuff Schüler war, der die Blatt Aufgabe perfekt gemeistert hatte.

Rubeus war nicht nach reden, doch der Junge lächelte ihm einfach zu und kam dann näher.

"Ich hab dich gesucht, weißt du? Du bist nach der Stunde regelrecht aus dem Raum geflohen und ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht.", das Lächeln blieb.

"Mir gehts gut.", versuchte Rubeus den Hufflepuff Schüler abzuwiegeln, doch selbst er merkte, dass seine Stimme rau war und wenig überzeugend klang.

"Ja, klar. Dir gehts gut und ich bin ein Nudelholz."

Rubeus konnte nichts dagegen tun, er musst einfach bei dem sarkastischen Ton des Jungen lachen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich sofort etwas besser.

"Na, siehst du? Geht doch. Ich bin Alexander, aber nenn mich dich Alex.", er streckte Rubeus die Hand aus und Rubeus ergriff sie.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Ich weiß, Schlaumeier. So oft wie du heute aufgerufen wurdest, ist dein Name mir regelrecht ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.", Alex lächelte wieder, doch dieses Mal sah es eher danach aus, als würde er Rubeus bemitleiden.

"Hey, tut mir echt leid wegen vorhin. Was Professor Black da abgezogen hat, das war nicht fair. Das war unsere erste Stunde, da konntest du noch keine Übung in solchen Aufgaben haben."

"Aber du konntest es doch auch!"

"Ja, stimmt. Aber Rubeus, meine Familie hat mir Jahre lang alle Zauberformeln regelrecht in den Kopf geklopft. Es hat mich bei meinem Wissen gewundert, dass ich nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen bin."

"Vielleicht muss man sich ja selber für das Wissen entscheiden, und es nicht eingetrichert bekommen."

Alex zuckte nur die Achseln und grinste. Sein Grinsen war riesig und nahm sein ganzes Gesicht ein. Wenn er so seine schmalen Lippen verzog, dann sahen seine Augen ganz klein aus, wie Schlitze in einem sonst glatten Stoff.

Seine Augen waren grün braun und seine Haarfarbe war gold. Auch seine Haut schimmerte goldbraun und Rubeus fand, dass Alex wie aus Goldtönen gewebt schien.

"Also", sprach er diesmal ihn an. "Hast du keinen Unterricht mehr?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf:"Nein, für heute bin ich durch. Und du?"

"Auch nicht. Ich habe ken Arithmetik gewählt, also wars das für heute. Zum Glück, bei Merlins Bart!"

Alex lachte und sein Lachen klang wie das eines Esels, doch Rubeus fand es unheimlich amüsant, weshalb er mit einstimmte.

Und so standen sie da und lachten und lachten und lachten, ohne zu wissen, worüber genau.

"Ich denke, ich sollte langsam mal los, Rubeus. Meine Freunde warten bestimmt schon. Man sieht sich bestimmt bald wieder." Er winkte ihm einmal und drehte sich dann um und lief den selben Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Rubeus sah ihm noch etwas nach, dann drehte er sich um, und suchte die große Halle. Er war halb verhungert, weil er das Frühstück ausgelassen hatte.

"Blöde Idee, Rubeus. Frühstück auslassen...tss.", tadelte er sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nachdem er mit Alex gesprochen hatte, fühlte er sich viel besser und die Demütigung des Unterrichts war nahezu erträglich. Nahezu.

Nach längerer Suche fand Rubeus die Halle und sah, dass schon einige Schüler sich zum Essen eingefunden haben. Seine Augen suchten den Gryffindor Tisch ab und entdeckte Maggie am Ende des Tisches.

Es war nicht schwer, sie in einer Menge zu finden. Ihre Haare waren wie ein großes Schild, das schrie "Ich bin hier drüben! Du musst mich nicht suchen!" Bevor er loslief, sah er noch einmal in Richtung des Slytherins Tisch.

Er konnte nur Augusta entdecken, Abraxas war noch nicht da. Vielleicht hat er Arithmetik, spekulierte Rubeus und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, zu Augusta rüber zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Sie wollte ihn bestimmt nicht sehen.

Also setzte er seine langen dünnen Beine in Bewegung und quetschte sich durch die Stuhlreihen, bis er bei Maggie angelangt war.

"Hey, Mags.", begrüßte er sie und setzte sich neben sie.

Magdalena schoss erschrocken hoch, sie hatte gerade ein Buch über Tierwesen gelesen und nicht mitbekommen, dass Rubeus auf sie zugekommen war.

"Was zum- Oh man, Rub! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", Maggie holte noch einmal Luft und musterte dann Rubeus Gesicht.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Rubeus? Hast du geweint?"

Das Gesicht des jungen Hagrid lief putter rot an und er strich sich hastig über die Wangen:"Nein, also ja, doch. Aber jetzt ist alles gut, ich hab mit Alex gesprochen, äh- dem Hufflepuff Jungen und jetzt geht es mir besser. Wirklich!"

Maggies Augen starrten misstrauisch in sein, doch sie sagte nichts, sonder nickte nur und murmelte:"Ich hab mir sorgen um dich gemacht! Renn nie wieder einfach weg, ja?"

Rubeus nickte eifrig:"Versprochen!"

Maggie schien sich bei diesem Wort etwas aufzulockern. Sie schloss ihr Buch und drehte sich so, dass sie einander ansehen konnten.

Rubeus häufte sich etwas Essen auf einen Teller und fing an zu essen, Maggie war schon fertig und trank stattdessen etwas warme Milch mit Honig.

"Erster Tag rum, was?"

"Sowas von!", nuschelte Rubeus und versuchte angestrengt, nicht seinen Salat auszuspucken.

"Ekel!", betitelte ihn Maggie, lächelte dann aber doch. Rubeus schluckte den Riesen Haufen runter und grinste. "Zicke!"

Maggie riss gespielt empört die Augen auf und warf sich theatralisch die Haare über die Schulter. 

"Also ich muss doch bitten, Mister Rubeus Hagrid. Ein wahrer Gentleman würde so etwas niemals sagen! Ich bin entrüstet, mein Gemüt verletzt! Ich denke, ich muss sterben."

Rubeus musste so stark lachen, dass er sich an seinem Hähnchen verschluckte und nach Luft ringend hustete. Maggie ließ ihn ein paar Sekunden boshaft zappeln, dass klopfte sie ihm so hart auf den Rücken, dass er auf keuchte.

"Au au au! Lass das, das tut weh!", Rubeus stöhnte und rieb dich die Rippen.

"Tja, nenn mich nochmal Zicke und du wirst was noch schlimmeres erleben.", Maggie lächelte selbstzufrieden, doch das konnte Rubeus nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Zicke!",piesackte er sie und sprang dann auf, um zu flüchten. Maggie reagierte jedoch genauso schnell wie er, weshalb die beiden einfach nur zusammenprallten und wie ein Sack Mehl auf den Boden plumpsten.

Am Boden liegend konnten sie sich fast nicht mehr vor Lachkrämpfen halten und für den Moment waren alle Sorgen der beiden vergessen. Doch dann trat jemand über die beiden Gryffindors und beide verstummten schlagartig. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Taddaaaaa!

Ich freue mich immer über etwas Feedback, also lasst doch ein paar Meinungen in den Kommentaren da!

Liebe Grüße


	19. Kapitel 18

Zuerst erkannte Rubeus nicht, wer da über ihm und Maggie stand und auf sie hinab starrte, doch dann gewöhnten seine Augen sich an das ihm entgegen schienende Licht und er konnte einen Mann ausmachen, der ihn wütend musterte. Argus Filch.

"Die Regeln besagen ausdrücklich, dass ihr nicht euer Umfeld durch unnötige Handlungen stören sollt. Habt ihr die Regeln etwa noch nicht gelesen, oder wie?!", Filch Tonlage verzerrte sich und er klang im einen Moment überaus gelangweilt und im nächsten Moment stinke wütend und bedrohlich.

Als Rubeus aufstand und Maggie hoch half, dachte er über die Worte von Filch nach und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich noch nicht die Regeln gelesen hatte. Das müsste er unbedingt und so bald wie möglich nachholen.

Maggie nahm als erste der beiden den Mut zusammen, dem Hausmeister zu antworten:"Nein, Sir. Leider konnten wir die Regeln bis jetzt noch nicht studieren, doch wir werden dies so bald es möglich ist tun.

Filch kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen und beobachtete Maggie. Rubeus konnte regelrecht die Pros und Kontras in seinem Kopf hören, und wie sie abwägten, ob Maggie die Wahrheit sagte, oder nicht. Dann nickte er.

"Gut. Aber es gibt für sie beide natürlich dennoch eine Strafe für den Bruch der Regeln."

Bei diesen Worten versteifte sich alles in Rubeus Körper. Er hatte es doch gewusst, es würde nicht lange brauchen, bis er von der Schule geworfen wird. Und jetzt war es soweit.

Ein Glück, dass ich meinen Koffer nicht ausgepackt habe, dachte er, doch die Worte halfen nicht gegen die allgegenwärtige Enttäuschung in seinem Körper an. Er wollte das hier so sehr.

Mit Maggie rumalbern, so viel essen, bis er platze, lernen und zaubern, Freunde aus anderen Häusern finden, sein Haus als Familie kennenlernen, Dumbledore beeindrucken, seinen Vater stolz machen.

Doch am meisten wollte er sich selber beweisen, dass er alles konnte, was die anderen auch können. Aber nun hatte er keine Chance mehr dazu.

"Die Regeln sind heilig, doch der Verstoß gegen eine Regel bedeutet nicht immer die selbe Bestrafung. Ihr Verhalten war unangemessen und deshalb werden sie beide am Freitag nach dem Unterricht nachsitzen."

Rubeus merkte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Er sah zu Maggie und bemerkte, dass sie vollkommen gelassen wirkte, als hätte sie mit nichts anderem gerechnet, asl Nachsitzen. Als wäre sie sicher gewesen, dass sie nicht die Schule verlassen müssten.

Die junge Hexe neben ihm nickte, um ihr Verständnis auszudrücken, und Argus Filch nickte zurück. Dann drehte er sich um und hastete in Richtung des Ausgangs.

Rubeus konnte den Mann nicht einschätzen. Er wirkte weder nett, noch bösartig, sondern einfach nur...stumpf. Andererseits schien Filch Maggie zu mögen, was aber auch nicht viel hieß, weil jeder Maggie mag.

Bei Merlins Bart, sogar Black schien sie zu mögen, fiel Rubeus auf, er sagte dies jedoch nicht laut. Maggie mochte es nicht, dass Rubeus solche Dinge behauptete. Maggie mochte viele Dinge nicht.

"Also, das war jetzt irgendwie unangenehm.", platze es aus ihr heraus. Sie rieb sich dabei nachdenklich die Nase und kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Rubeus stimmte er lediglich zu und die beiden setzten sich zurück an den Tisch. Stühle quietschen überall im Raum und Rubeus bekam bei diesem Geräusch eine Gänsehaut.

"Hey Mags. Wir sollten wirklich mal die Regeln durchlesen gehen."

Maggie war wieder in ihr Buch vertieft und las irgendwas über Niffler. Rubeus wusste genau, was ein Niffler war und ließ ihr deshalb so lange Zeit mit antworten, bis sie mit dem Thema durch war.

Nach drei Minuten sagten sie dann, ohne aufzublicken:"Ich weiß, aber nicht jetzt. Ich hab Nila gesagt, dass wir uns um 17 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen."

Rubeus nickte und aß noch etwas Brot, um sich irgendwie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er hätte den Aufsatz für Dumbledore schreiben können, doch er wollte dies am liebsten mit Nick und Jamie gemeinsam tun, weshalb er es aufschob.

Um 16 Uhr 55 machten die beiden Freunde sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Während des Weges unterhielten sie sich hauptsächlich über die Lehrer und die einzelnen Fächer und vermieden Themen wie Augusta, Abraxas oder das, was vor dem Verwandlungsunterricht passiert war.

"So", schnitt sie Rubeus irgendwann den Satz ab. Er hatte ihr gerade etwas über eine seltene Eidechse erzählt, doch Maggie hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. "Du hast also einen Hufflepuff Jungen kennengelernt?", zu Rubeus Überraschung, klang ihre Stimme überaus aufgeregt.

"Ja, hab ich."

Mehr sagte Rubeus nicht. Er wusste, dass Maggie mehr wissen wollte. Am Anfang dachte er, Maggie seie schüchtern, doch eigentlich Raf genau das Gegenteil auf sie zu. Sie war nur sehr vorsichtig mit Worten, doch kaum war man mit ihr befreundet, da ging sie förmlich in sich auf.

"Jetzt hör auf mich zu quälen und sag schon!"

"Wieso willst du das denn unbedingt wissen?"

Maggie sah ihn an, als wäre er blöd und erklärte:"Na, weil ich immer davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich nach Hufflepuff komme. Es soll ein tolles Haus sein, loyal und mit reinem Herzen und ich möchte einfach wissen, was für Menschen in diesem Haus sind."

Nun verstand Rubeus, wieso sie ihn so drängte und antwortete ihr auf due Frage so gut er konnte:"Alex war unglaublich nett. Also, so richtig krass nett. Aber er schien es ernst zu meinen, diese Nettigkeit."

Rubeus sah Maggie an und die nickte wie wild. Er fuhr fort.

"Also, Alex ist mir nachgelaufen, was ich zuerst total blöd fand, weil er so gut im Unterricht gewesen ist und ich so schlecht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir sowas wie Hilfe oder so anbietet. Dann hätte ich mich nur noch schlechter gefühlt. Doch das einzige, was er gemacht hat, ist, mich zum lachen zu bringen. Ich hab mich gleich besser gefühlt."

Maggie lächelte und seufzte zufrieden. Rubeus wusste, er hatte das richtige gesagt. Genau das, was sie wissen wollte.

"Ich hab mitbekommen, wie die Slytherins das Haus Hufflepuff ziemlich fertig machen. Das kann ich gar nicht verstehen. Alle scheinen dort so nett und einfach zuvorkommend zu sein.", sie warf Rubeus einen Blick zu und flehte mit den Augen um Verständnis. "Was ist falsch daran nett und höflich zu sein?"

Rubeus blickte Magdalena fest in die Augen, um seinen Worten an Druck zu verleihen:"Nichts ist daran falsch, Mags. Slytherin steht für das genaue Gegenteil von Hufflepuff. Du kannst nicht von einem Fisch erwarten, einen Hai zu mögen."

Maggie musterte ihn und nickte dann:"Du hast recht, tut mir leid. Es ist nur, meine Großmutter war in Hufflepuff und ich habe sie immer für ihre Güte vergöttert und zu hören, wie andere über diese Gabe herziehen, das ist so-"

Maggie raufte sich die Haare und suchte nach einem passenden Wort, um ihre Gefühle zu beschreiben.

"Verletzend. Unbefriedigend. Unhöflich. Traurig. Falsch.", beendete Rubeus für sie und sie nickte erneut, dieses mal etwas trauriger.

"Ja, ja und ja. All das und noch viel mehr."

Dann schwiegen beide, in Gedanken verloren. An der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum sagte Rubeus "Magicae" und die Tür schwang auf.

Nila, Nick und Jamie saßen schon auf einer der Sofas und hatten Plätze für Maggie und Rubeus frei gehalten. Maggie ließ sie neben Nila fallen und Rubeus sich neben Jamie.

"Na ihr. Wie läufts?", Jamie strahlte mal wieder nichts als Freude aus und Rubeus fand, dass diese Freude immer wieder aufs neue ansteckend war.

"Ach, alles klar soweit. Selber?"

"Auch!", grinste Jamie und ließ sich in das Sofa sinken.

"Ich will ja kein Stimmungskiller sein-", fing Nola an, wurde jedoch von Nick unterbrochen. "Bist du dafür aber trotzdem.", provozierte er sie und bekam einen Fußtritt dafür.

Dann fuhr Nila fort:"-aber, ihr müsst noch euren Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben."

Es folgte ein allgemeines Stöhnen aus der Richtung der Jungs und Nola verdrehte nur die Augen:"Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn ihr zu spät kommt."

Rubeus hörte, wie Nila unausgesprochen sagte, sie wolle den Grund für die Verspätung wissen, doch keiner der drei Jungs ging darauf ein. Stattdessen schnappten sie sich alle ihre Sachen für Verwandlung, schlugen die Bücher auf und breiteten Pergamentblätter auf einem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen aus.

Mit der Hilfe von Maggie und Nila dauerte das Schreiben nur etwa 45 Minuten, sodass sie noch etwas Zeit hatten, bevor sie zu Bett gehen würden. Nila und Maggie schlugen vor, die Regeln anzuschauen, doch eigentlich waren alle zu müde, um sich noch großartig zu bewegen, weshalb sie eigentlich nur, auf das Sofa gequetscht, rumlagen, sich Geschichten erzählten, Witze machten und immer wieder über irgendetwas kicherten.

Als Rubeus Stunden später kurz vorm Einschlafen im Bett lag, das wusste er, wieso man die Häuser auch als Familien beschrieb. Denn wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen war, da wusste er, dass sich so Familie anfühlte.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Liebe Grüße


	20. Kapitel 19

Die Woche schleppte sich nur langsam voran. Alles war neu für Rubeus und seine Freunde, und doch fühlte er sich, als hätte er kein Leben vor Hogwarts gekannt.

Am Ende der Woche erklärte er feierlich, dass Kräuterkunde sein bestes und Besenflug sein schlechtestes Fach waren. am liebsten würde Rubeus schon mit Tieren arbeiten, doch im ersten Jahr gab es diese Art von Unterricht in Hogwarts noch nicht. Das kam erst später dazu.

Nun liefen Maggie und er etwas langsamer hinter Nila und Nick her, die sich zu streiten schienen. Rubeus hörte den beiden nicht zu, denn er wusste, dass es sich bei dieser Diskussion wahrscheinlich um ein vollkommen banales Thema handeln würde.

So wie Dienstag über die Frage, ob man saure Gurken mit Honig essen könnte, oder ob der starke Kontrast zwischen süß und sauer einen ersticken lassen würde.

Oder wie am Mittwoch, wo Nick anfing, Nila zu sagen, sie sei schlechter in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, woraufhin Nila versucht hatte, Nick zu verzaubern.

Nicht zu vergessen Donnerstag, als Nila aus einem Gebüsch gesprungen war und Nick umgeschmissen hatte, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie ihn jederzeit in allem schlagen könnte. Nick war außer sich gewesen und hatte einen Wurm nach Nila geworfen, die kreischend davon gerannt war.

Heute, bekam Rubeus mit, ging es um Socken. Ob es in Ordnung war, Socken mit den Farben eines anderen Hauses zu tragen. Nila war der Meinung, das sei kein Problem. Nick fand, das grenzte schon an Hochverrat.

Während die beiden also stritten, sah Rubeus zu Boden und lauschte dem Gespräch von Jamie und Maggie, das sich um ihren Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste drehte. Beide himmelten sie an, Maggie noch etwas mehr als Jamie.

In Rubeus Ohren klang das Gespräch der beiden so:

"Professor Merrythought ist einfach eine tolle Lehrerin.", fing Jamie an, woraufhin Maggie antwortete:

"Ich weiß! Einfach großartig!"

Dann sagte Jamie etwas wie:"Sie ist einfach unglaublich klug und kann die verschiedenen Methoden des Schutzes so perfekt erklären."

"Das finde ich auch! Sie ist die Professorin, bei der ich alles haargenau verstehe."

Dann unterbrachen sich die beiden kurz, um Rubeus anzublicken. Dann würde Jamie fragen:"Was hälst du von ihr, Ruby?"

Rubeus würde bei diesem Spitznamen innerlich die Augen verdrehen und dann nickend ein"Mhhhh", von sich geben und dann wieder schweigen.

Jamie und Maggie würde dies nicht stören, und so ging das ganze Gespräch so in etwa von vorne los. Das wiederholte sich ungefähr vier Mal, bis ihr Kreislauf zerstört wurde. Von Nick.

Denn Nick blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. Maggie, Rubeus und Jamie blieben ebenso stehen, während Nila noch ein Stück weiterlief, bevor auch sie ihre Füße stillhielt.

"Rubeus!", flüsterte Nick vor ihm o eindringlich, dass Rubeus zusammenzuckte. Er sah an seinem Freund vorbei und sah Tom Riddle ein paar Meter vor ihnen stehen.

Er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Zaubertränke Lehrer, Professor Slughorn. Rubeus lief bei dem Anblick von Tom eine Gänsehaut über und seine Zunge fühlte sich, durch die Erinnerung an ihre letzte Begegnung, bleischwer an.

"Lasst uns verschwinden.", schlug Jamie vor und Rubeus nickte einverstanden. Langsam gingen sie alle rückwärts zurück, auf eine Tür zu, die auf den Hof der Schule führte.

Maggie und Nila schienen mehr als verwirrt zu sein und sahen fragend zwischen Slughorn, Tom und ihren drei Freunden hin und her. Doch sie schienen auch die Anspannung der drei Jungen zu spüren, weshalb wie mucksmäuschenstill folgten.

Mit jedem Meter, den Rubeus zwischen sich und Tom brachte, fühlte er sich sicherer. Nun waren sie nur noch ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt, Rubeus konnte ihre Flucht förmlich schmecken.

Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell.

Toms Kopf fuhr wie aus dem nichts zu ihnen herum und er starrte sie gnadenlos zu Boden. Rubeus weiß nur noch, wie er Maggie und Jamie packte, ein schrilles "Weg hier!", von sich gab und losraste.

In Windeseile erreichten sie die Tür und rannten ohne zweiten Gedanken hindurch. Rubeus sprintete so schnell er konnte und drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um.

Im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes wusste er, dass Tom ihnen nicht folgen würde. Es sähe mehr als nur fragwürdig aus, wenn ein Drittklässler fünf Erstklässlern jagend hinterher stürmen würde.

Doch anstatt daran zu denken, waren seine ganzen Gedanken von nagender Angst beherrscht, dass Tom ihn wieder verzaubern würde. Dass es dieses mal schlimmer ausgehen würde.

Rubeus lief weiter, hörte hinter sich Schritte, keuchende Stimmen. Er hoffte, dass diese seinen Freunden gehören würden und nicht vier Tom Riddles.

Blindlings brachte Rubeus sich in Sicherheit und blieb dann erschöpft an einen Baum gelehnt stehen.

"Rubeus!", stieß Maggie aus. Der junge Halbriese war sich sicher, dass sie beabsichtigt hatte, wütend oder gebieterisch zu klingen, doch es hörte sich eher wie ein erstickender Papagei an. Er sah sie an.

Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Nila das Wort. Und sie klang nicht wütend, sonder schier schockiert:"Was, beim großen Merlin, war das?!" Ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

"Wir könnens erklären.", stieß Nick aus und fasste so schnell es ging zusammen, was vor vier Tagen passiert war. Je länger Nick erklärte, desto schockierter sahen Nila und Maggie aus. Am Ende seines Vortrags waren die Mienen der beiden Mädchen zu ungläubigen Fratzen verzogen.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Das habt ihr euch dich ausgedacht!", Maggie flehte förmlich und sah ihre Freunde reihum an. Ihr Blick blieb bei Rubeus hängen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wer macht den sowas?", Nila hatte sich wieder gefangen, doch man hörte die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Rubeus konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Nick legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und sie lehnte sich an ihn.

Wenn's drauf ankommt sind die beiden immer füreinander da., notierte Rubeus sich in Gedanken und sah die Zwillinge an. Dann zuckte er als Antwort auf Nilas Frage die Schultern.

"Wir müssen das melden, wir müssen um Hilfe bitten, wir-", Maggie unterbrach sich selber mitten im Satz und stöhnte dann entnervt auf:"Wir haben die Regeln noch immer nicht gelesen. Verdammt!"

In einer anderen Situation wäre Rubeus schockiert gewesen, dass Maggie fluchte, doch jetzt gerade schien das mehr als angebracht zu sein.

Alle schwiegen für eine Minute, bis Jamie plötzlich erschrocken Luft holte:"Leute! Ich will ja nicht noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten überbringen, aber äh-" Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis und sah sich um.

"Aber, wir sind im verbotenen Wald!"

Alle fünf sahen sich um, und tatsächlich! Sie waren geradewegs in den Wald geflüchtet.

Zwar hatte bis jetzt keiner der fünf Freunde die Regeln gelesen, doch der Name dieses Ortes sagte schon alles über ihn aus. Dieser Wald war ein Tabu. Und sie steckten mitten drin.

________________________________________________________________________

Vom einem Schlamassel ins nächste! Rubeus hat manchmal aber auch echt nur Pech!

Was wohl als nächstes geschieht? Bleibt dran und ihr erfahrts!

Liebe Grüße


End file.
